Uncertain Future
by Slayer6
Summary: Heaven falls to the demons, the last remaining 1st Class Goddess now must try to reverse history (completed)
1. Chapter 1

The last days  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sometime in the distant future.  
  
When one speaks of heaven, usually the image that is brought to mind is rolling green pastures, blue skies, everything living in peace and harmony. That was true up until several hundred years ago. Then came Armageddon, the Apocalypse, Ragnorok.......... whatever your particular religion called it, it was the end of the world. The surface world was now desolate and pretty much dead. Heaven itself had seen better days. The green pastures were now brown and dead, the skies dark and gray. In the center of it all was the city. It was here that many of the gods and goddesses lived and went about running the world computer Yggdrasil, which resided in the massive complex at its center. At one time the city practically glowed, its beauty admired by all. Now most of the buildings lay in ruins. Only the Yggdrasil building still remained standing, yet even that was being questioned. Explosions rocked the building, causing pieces to fall off from above. Outside, demons watched and cheered as chunks of the building fell. It wouldn't be long until the last outpost of the gods fell, and the demons would finally achieve victory.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inside, the last remaining 1st Class Goddess sat in the SysOp chair. She wore a black outfit, as did the other gods and goddesses. Unlike the others, she wore a wrap that covered her left arm completely as well as a black glove. Around her 2nd, 3rd, even 4th class gods and goddesses ran about, trying to keep Yggdrasil running long enough to attempt the impossible: restoration of the heavens. It was a last gasp effort by a losing army, the last chance to pull out a victory from the jaws of defeat.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
The 1st Class Goddess turned and looked at the goddess that approached her.  
  
"Yes Rachel?"  
  
"Chronos says that the program is ready. She only needs time to run some tests."  
  
"Time is a luxury we don't have." replied the 1st. As if to emphasize her words, a particularly large explosion rocked the building, causing lights to flicker and many to grab hold of the terminals to steady themselves. The 1st swore quietly before returning her attention to Rachel. "Tell Chronos I'll be there soon."  
  
"Yes Boss." Rachel quickly left to deliver the message.  
  
'Boss.' The 1st thought quietly, 'They used to call Father 'Boss'. Now I'm all that's left.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
With a roar the front doors of the building exploded inward, cutting down those that stood behind it. The demons came racing in, screaming battle cries, calling for the blood of the gods. The few gods and goddesses present were no match for the more powerful demons.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Main doors have been breeched!" shouted one of the operators.  
  
The 1st class looked up. "Send all available troops to the main hall."  
  
"Yes Boss."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The demons charged forward, leaving a trail of destruction and death in their wake. As they rounded a corner, they were met by a barrage of force bolts. Demons that had led the charge dropped down, either dead or dying. Others charged forward, returning fire. Several of the defenders fell, but the rest remained firm, temporarily holding back the demon hordes. But they could only do it for so long...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Demon advance has been halted." called out the Op.  
  
"Where?" asked the 1st.  
  
"Corridor Alpha. But sensors indicate more demons on the way."  
  
The 1st stared quietly at the screen, her left hand twitching.  
  
"The demon are pushing back our forces."  
  
The 1st's eyes reflected the main screen as section after section went red. Her hand twitched again.  
  
"Demons have breeched Corridor Delta."  
  
Twitch.  
  
"Our forces are pulling back. Regrouping in Corridor Gamma."  
  
Twitch. Twitch.  
  
"Boss?" asked one of the Ops, "Maybe we should retreat?"  
  
"To where?" asked the 1st quietly, "We no longer have anywhere to go."  
  
"Then that's it." replied the Op, "We've lost."  
  
"No. Not yet." the 1st stood up, "have our forces hold them off from area 14 as long as they can." She then turned and headed towards the door.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
The 1st turned around.  
  
"It has been an honor working with you." the Op then bowed, the remaining gods and goddesses joining her. The 1st could only stare at them, before turning and leaving the room, her gown billowing behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"We have entered the main building my Queen."  
  
The Queen of hell turned her head and looked at her minion.  
  
"It's only taken 180 years." muttered the Queen. She moved some of her platinum blond hair out of the way. "Have you found her yet?"  
  
"No milady." replied the demon, "We have not yet reached the main control room."  
  
The Queen turned and looked at the building, "Take me there now."  
  
"But milady!"  
  
"She is family after all." said the Queen, "I want to see her one more time....before I have her killed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The sound of the door opening caused Chronos to turn around.  
  
"I was just wrapping up the last tests Boss." said Chronos, "One more test and we.." Chronos trailed off as she saw someone she was not expecting. A Demon.  
  
"Hello pretty pretty." the demon said with a grin, "It's been a while since I had a goddess hasn't it pretty pretty."  
  
Chronos began to back away. "Don't you come any closer!"  
  
"Ohhhh But I want some fun pretty pretty."  
  
The Demon took several steps before a whirling noise was heard, followed by a sickening thud. The Demon froze for a second before collapsing to the ground, a round disk wedged in the back of his head. Chronos turned to see the 1st standing in the doorway, her left arm out in front of her. The 1st lowered her arm and walked towards Chronos.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yes Boss." Chronos looked down. "Your arm!"  
  
The 1st looked at her left arm. A broken knife blade was sticking out of it. With a sigh, the 1st reached over with her right hand and pulled the blade out, a few sparks followed it.  
  
"It'll be fine." the 1st said. She then looked at the machine. "Is it ready?"  
  
"I was going to run another test on it."  
  
The 1st shook her head. "No more tests. Begin the start up procedures for full power operation." Another explosion rocked the building. "Our time has run out."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The queen walked past the fallen gods and goddesses and entered the Yggdrasil Control Room. She stopped briefly to stare at the slowly rotating structure in the center before walking to the SysOp chair. A dead goddess lay slumped in the chair. The queen grabbed hold of the goddess and then tossed the body aside before sitting down in the SysOp chair. Demons all over began to cheer as she propped her legs up on the SysOp terminal.  
  
"Have you found her?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Not yet Milady."  
  
The Queen brought her feet down and typed a command in the SysOp terminal. She then frowned when nothing happened. "What's wrong with this terminal?"  
  
A demon went down to the operators station and pulled a dead goddess from her terminal. "All the power and controls have been rerouted."  
  
The Queen placed both hand on the SysOp terminal and leaned over.  
  
"Where?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Powers coming up." said Chronos, "Shouldn't be to much longer Boss."  
  
The 1st said nothing.  
  
"You alright Boss?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Boss?"  
  
The 1st turned and looked at Chronos. "You and me are the only ones left. Come with me."  
  
"Our future depends on you alone. The past has become dark, and the present is no more. You don't need me."  
  
"Please Chronos," said the 1st, "For me?"  
  
Chronos smiled, "Alright. Get on the platform. Everything is set, all I have to do is throw the switch."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Chronos headed towards the control panel while the 1st stepped on the platform. A loud gasp caused the 1st to turn. Chronos lay on the ground beside the control panel, a demon sword in her back.  
  
"CHRONOS!!"  
  
"Well hello there sister dear." The 1st turned to see the Queen of hell and several of her minions beside her.  
  
"Don't call me that." growled the 1st, "I no longer consider you my sister."  
  
"Ah well, that makes two of us." the Queen smiled, "It figures you'd be the last one. You were always the obnoxious one. So..how's the arm?"  
  
The 1st grabbed her left arm out of reflex, her finger twitching again.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was the left. I could never remember which it was." the Queen then smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be seeing it again soon enough. Ready!" The demons around her raised their arms, force balls forming. "Aim!" The demons aimed their arms at the 1st. The Queen was about to yell fire when the 1st was surrounded in a glow. "What the hell?"  
  
The 1st turned and looked at the control panel. Chronos was back on her feet, blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
* Our future....depends....on ....you...Skuld. * Chronos smiled one last time before falling over.  
  
Static like spots began to appear before the 1st's eyes. The last thing she saw before her vision finally went was the Queen of hell screaming and several of her minions leaping at her, trying to stop her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Peorth leaned back in the SysOp chair closing her eyes. The wedding had been 5 months ago and still the heavens was buzzing about it. Some had thought Kami-sama would have stopped it, but he surprised them. He even went down to witness it himself, much to the shock of all, especially the Bride and Groom. Peorth smiled as she thought about it. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the card someone in the GRO had made.  
  
'Belldandy Morisato, Goddess 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited, Goddess of the Present, Wife of Keiichi Morisato'  
  
Peorth chuckled as she read it. Though it was meant as a gag, Belldandy's face had immediately lit up on seeing the new cards. She loved them.  
  
"Ahh Keiichi," said Peorth quietly, "If only I had gotten your wish..."  
  
Peorth's relaxation was interrupted as alarms blared all throughout the control building.  
  
"Someone shut that alarm off!" shouted Peorth.  
  
The alarm went silent, but red lights continued to flash.  
  
"Alright. Someone tell me something!"  
  
Erie looked up from her operator terminal, "I have detected an..anomaly."  
  
Peorth frowned, "What kind of anomaly?"  
  
"Unknown." replied X.  
  
"Does anyone know anything?"  
  
"Well.." Peorth looked down at the last operator, Chronos. She shrank under the gaze but continued speaking. "I know where it's centered."  
  
"Where?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Dammit Skuld!! Give me back my Sake!" shouted Urd as she chased Skuld through the house.  
  
"No way!" shouted Skuld, laughing as she jumped the couch easily. Urd tried to follow, only to trip and fall flat on her face.  
  
"Ooooo." said Skuld, "That looks like it hurts." Skuld then ran off laughing.  
  
"One day brat," shouted Urd, "I'll make sure you pay for this!"  
  
"You know you don't mean that."  
  
Urd looked up at Belldandy who had just entered. "How's that?"  
  
Belldandy smiled, "No matter what happens, she's still your sister."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Urd stood up and brushed herself off, "Some days I wonder if we really are related."  
  
"Does it really matter?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Urd let out a sigh and then looked at Belldandy, "You know I hate it when you get all mushy with me."  
  
Belldandy's only response was to smile. She started to walk back in. As she did the phone rang.  
  
"I got it!" came Skuld's voice.  
  
Belldandy entered the house followed by Urd. Belldandy headed towards the kitchen while Urd headed for the TV.  
  
"Uh, Belldandy? It's for you."  
  
Belldandy stopped and looked at Skuld. Skuld's face had gone pale.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Skuld just held out the phone and indicated she should take it. Belldandy grabbed it and placed it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"IT IS I."  
  
Belldandy gasped and nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"Father! What can I do for you?"  
  
Urd peered around the corner and stared at her sister.  
  
'Kami-sama never calls unless it's important.' thought Urd, 'Usually we have to call him."  
  
Belldandy nervously spoke with Kami-sama for several moments, then hung up and turned to her sisters.  
  
"What is it?" asked Urd.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
One Hour later.  
  
"I'm home!" shouted Keiichi as he entered the house.  
  
He received no reply. That gave him cause to pause a second. Normally at least one person would always answer him. But where was she? He entered the kitchen and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. He started towards the bedrooms when he saw the note on the table.  
  
'Keiichi,  
  
Father called. Something has come up that requires heavenly attention. Because we are on earth, Father asked us to handle it. I WILL BE BACK TONIGHT.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Love, Belldandy'  
  
Keiichi smiled at the emphasis on her return.  
  
'She hates it when we are separated.' thought Keiichi, 'I wonder what came up?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld waved a scanner over the scorched ground. She was floating over a fairly large circle that had been burned into the earth. Belldandy was sitting on a nearby rock watching. Urd stepped out from the forest surrounding the spot.  
  
"Well I can't find anything." said Urd, "What about you?"  
  
"It's weird." said Skuld, "The pattern indicates a gate was used, but it had a massive amount of power." Skuld pointed at the ground. "Basically it had triple the power of one of Father's lightning bolts."  
  
Urd let out a whistle, "Can you tell whose gate did it?"  
  
Skuld shook her head, "The energy has dissipated. I can't tell if it was heaven or hell that made this gate. Considering the alarms and the fact we're here, I'd say hell. But I'll know more when we get home."  
  
Urd glanced over at Belldandy, "You've been very quiet. What do you think?"  
  
Belldandy glanced over at them.  
  
"Someone was here." She said quietly, "This rock felt the pain and sorrow of the person who came through the gate." Belldandy shuddered. "I have never felt this level of despair before."  
  
Urd took another look around the forest. "OK, this is starting to creep me out. I feel like someone's watching me."  
  
Skuld looked around and then at her scanner. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go home and report in."  
  
Belldandy stood up and began walking out of the clearing, Skuld right behind her. Urd started to follow, then looked around one last time. She then vanished into the forest. After several moments, a figure in black entered the clearing. The figure stared in the direction the goddesses had departed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So what was it?"  
  
Belldandy looked over at Keiichi. "Hmm?"  
  
She had been preparing a late dinner for her and Keiichi. Skuld had quickly run off to her room to send the data she had gathered to Yggdrasil. Urd, still creeped out by something in the forest had gone to her room.  
  
"Where you went today, what was it?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Belldandy sat down next to him, "We really don't know. Skuld is sending the information we gathered to Peorth. Maybe she can make sense of it with Yggdrasil."  
  
"Then what spooked Urd?"  
  
Belldandy looked down at the table. "I don't know. Maybe she sensed what I did." A shudder went through her body. Keiichi put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"What did you sense?"  
  
"Pain." said Belldandy softly, "Such an intense sense of loss and despair, I don't know how anyone could be hurt so." She turned her head and looked at Keiichi. "It's like the person lost everything that they held dear to them."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As Keiichi held Belldandy in his arms, across town, a woman dressed in black entered a small church. The only thing out of place about her seemed to be the odd twitch of her left hand. The woman walked over to a small chapel off to the side. There, she lit 3 candles. She then got on her knees and clasped her hands together.  
  
"I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I am about to do." she said softly, "But it's the only way...."  
  
She then got up and started to leave.  
  
"Did you find the answers you sought?"  
  
The woman turned to see a priest beside her.  
  
"Not the answers I would have hoped for." she replied.  
  
"The Lord is mysterious in his ways. In the end, we must decipher what his reply mean on our own." the priest smiled, "We can exactly call him can we?"  
  
"No." she replied, even more quiet, "We can't. Thank you Father, but I fear my path goes through the darkness." She then turned and left.  
  
"Such a beautiful girl," the priest said softly, "what a shame such burdens fall on young shoulders."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The temple house was dark as all were asleep. Belldandy laid curled up in Keiichi's arms, while Skuld and Urd slept in their separate rooms. Banpei- kun slowly patrolled the grounds, Sigel right behind him.  
  
"I still don't know why I have to be up." muttered Sigel.  
  
"Bleep." replied Banpei.  
  
"Yes I know you enjoy the company but.."  
  
"Banpei. Sigel." came a voice. "Code alpha alpha zeta Urd's a bug head. Shut down now."  
  
Banpei and Sigel immediately collapsed to the ground. The figure smiled before turning towards the house.  
  
"Urd.....come to me Urd...."  
  
Urd slowly sat up and sleepily looked around.  
  
"Hmmm? Wha...who?" Urd looked around, "What the hell?"  
  
"Urd..come to me Urd.."  
  
The voice sounded familiar, but Urd couldn't place it. Urd got up and looked out in the hallway. Keiichi and Belldandy's was closed as well as Skuld's.  
  
"Maybe I'm hearing things.." mumbled Urd.  
  
"Urd..."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
The voice seemed to be coming from outside. Urd step to the door and looked out.  
  
"I'm over here Urd.."  
  
Urd looked in the direction of the voice and began walking towards it.  
  
In Keiichi arms, Belldandy noticeably shuddered. Suddenly her eyes snapped wide open.  
  
"URD!" Belldandy screamed.  
  
Urd whirled around and looked back towards the house, as she did she felt and heard something whip past her head, impacting with a thunk in a house post. Urd's eyes widened as she saw a circular disk stuck deep into the post. She turned back around and spotted her would be assassin. It was obviously a female, but her black outfit was like that of a demon. If she had markings on her face, Urd could not tell for a helmet and face shield covered the upper part of her face. Long black hair cascaded out from the back of the helmet. The assassin held her left arm up, pointing her hand at Urd.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to be this way...."the woman said.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Urd, "What do you want?"  
  
"The last hope for a positive future." the woman replied, "and for that future to happen.....you must die." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Urd leaped out of the way as a lightning bolt crashed into the porch were she had been standing. As she leaped, her outfit flashed and changed into her battle outfit. She landed on her feet and turned to face the woman in black. The women raised her right hand and brought it down. Urd rolled out of the way as another lightning bolt slammed into the earth.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Keiichi was now standing on the porch.  
  
"GET BACK INSIDE!" shouted Urd as she sent a lightning bolt of her own at her attacker. The attacker jumped out of the way, her skirt billowing behind her, she then rolled back onto her feet and brought down two more lightning bolts. Urd dodged both as best she could, but was clipped in the arm. Urd fell to the ground stunned.  
  
"So it ends.." The woman began to raise her left arm, pointing it at Urd. A force bolt slammed into her, knocking her off-balance. She rose and turned to see Belldandy standing before her in full battle outfit. She held her staff steady in the face of the attacker.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Belldandy, "And why are you attacking my sister?"  
  
The attacker slowly rose to her feet. She simply stared at Belldandy who tracked the attacker with her staff.  
  
"Why don't you answer me?" shouted Belldandy.  
  
"Forgive me.." The attacker said quietly. She quickly grabbed hold of Belldandy's staff and spun, pulling it from Belldandy's hands. She continued her arc, bringing the end of the staff around and into the side of Belldandy's head. Belldandy flew several feet before landing hard on the ground.  
  
"BELLDANDY!!!" Keiichi ran to Belldandy's side. He then glared at the attacker. The attacker dropped the staff and started to head back towards Urd.  
  
"HEY YOU!! EAT BOMB!!"  
  
Though 18 years old now, Skuld still tended to rely on her explosives. She tossed her bomb at the attacker who caught it easily. To Skuld's shock, the attacker pulled out a wire, disabling the bomb.  
  
"I don't have time for this..." the woman crushed the bomb in her left hand and dropped it.  
  
Skuld was stunned. Not only had the woman disabled her bomb, she had crushed it with her bare hand, something no one should have been able to do. Urd was by now regaining her senses. She looked up to see the woman coming back towards her.  
  
"I'm really sorry." the woman said, "but I'm afraid this is the way it must be."  
  
Before Urd could say anything, there was a loud clang and she felt a breeze from in front of her, as well as something racing past her head again. She blinked and opened her eyes to see the woman, her left arm pointed downwards with part of an ax buried in her forearm. Holding the Ax was Lind.  
  
"Your attack here has come to an end." said Lind quietly.  
  
The woman looked at Lind, and then back at her arm. Strangely, she did not seemed to be bothered by an Ax literally cutting her arm in two.  
  
"Perhaps," the woman said, "perhaps not." The woman pulled her arm off of the Ax and brought her right around. As she did, a ball of light appeared within it. She shoved the ball into Lind's stomach. The ball exploded, tossing both to the ground. The woman stood up slowly, glaring at Lind. Lind rose to her feet and looked about for her fallen Ax.  
  
"This is not your fight Lind." the woman said, "It's between me and Urd."  
  
"Not anymore." said Lind, "You'll have to get through me before you touch Urd."  
  
"You wouldn't last 3 seconds against me."  
  
A frown appeared on Lind's face. She then charged at the woman. Lind threw a series of punched and kicks at the woman who easily blocked them. She then grabbed hold of Lind's arm with her left, bending it back. Lind let out a cry of pain. The woman leaned in close to Lind's ear.  
  
"You have nowhere near the experience I have had." She then brought right fist into Lind's face, knocking the Fighting Goddess out. The Woman dropped the unconscious goddess and started back to Urd. She raised her left hand at Urd.  
  
"Good bye Urd."  
  
Urd closed her eyes and waited for the end. Her eyes remained closed for several minutes, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the woman still holding her arm on Urd, only it was shaking badly. The woman took a deep breathe and tried to steady her arm with her right, but failed.  
  
"Dammit...I....can't..." The woman collapsed to the ground, crying. "I just..... can't....."  
  
Urd stood up and moved to the side of the woman.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman looked up at Urd. Urd could just barely see brown eyes hiding behind the visor, eyes full of pain.  
  
"I..." suddenly the woman was on her feet. She ran towards a small reflecting pool on the temple grounds. She dove at the pool. As she did, a circular gate flashed into existence and she vanished into it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
With a roar, the 1st burst out of the bathtub of an abandoned apartment. She stumbled over to the mirror, removed her helmet and looked at her reflection. She frowned at what she saw.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed, throwing her helmet at the mirror, shattering it.  
  
"I hate you." She repeated softly.  
  
She stalked out of the bathroom and then collapsed on the carpet of the living room.  
  
"I just can't do it.." She said quietly.  
  
"I can't kill my sister."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"She appears to have been a Goddess." said Lind.  
  
Lind, Belldandy, Keiichi, Skuld, and Urd all sat around the dining room table.  
  
"A Goddess?" asked Keiichi, "I thought she was a demon. Why would a goddess want to attack Urd?"  
  
"Whoever it was wanted me dead." said Urd.  
  
"That much was obvious." said Lind.  
  
"But she held back. When she finally had the chance, she didn't follow through with it. Why?"  
  
"We'll know that when we find her."  
  
Keiichi looked over at Lind, "You're going after her? After what she did to you four?"  
  
"That is my job." said Lind, "Goddess or Demon, I will do what it takes to stop her."  
  
"Even killing her?"  
  
All four Goddesses looked at him. Belldandy then looked down at the table, while Skuld and Urd looked off in other directions. Lind finally answered.  
  
"If I cannot stop her by normal means.....yes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Peorth turned from the terminal and looked at Chronos. "Hmm?"  
  
"Lind has arrived on the surface. She arrived in the middle of a battle between Goddess Urd and the unknown."  
  
"Hmmm." Peorth turned back and looked at the screen in front of her.  
  
Chronos glanced over Peorth shoulder, "What is that?"  
  
"The scans Skuld made of the location. It's an Yggdrasil power signature."  
  
Chronos stared in shock, "Yggdrasil? But....We have no evidence of any gates opening, no traffic either way at the time. It couldn't have been Yggdrasil."  
  
"There's more." Peorth pointed to a section of the monitor, "You see that? Its chronotons."  
  
Chronos frowned, "What is a chronoton?"  
  
"Besides having a similar name to you," Peorth said with a smile, "they were thought to be theoretical. I had Yggdrasil digging deep in its files to figure it out. Chronotons are particles that are left behind after time travel. Apparently, our mystery guest is a time traveler."  
  
"But from where?" asked Chronos, "The past or the future?"  
  
"I'd guess the future. The amount of power required to pull this off would involve the full use of Yggdrasil, with nothing left to run the universe." Peorth frowned. "Whatever she here for, to risk the entire system on a jump through time, it had better be important."  
  
The screen flickered and went bright red as alarms went off all over the building.  
  
"What?" Peorth looked at the screen, "Again?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The 1st was asleep, still laying where she fell. Her face for once seemed peaceful and content. That peace was shattered when a frown appeared on her face and her left hand began to twitch. Suddenly she sat up, fully awake.  
  
"They're here." She said softly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Where are we?" asked one of the demons.  
  
Akuma, the leader of the group, looked at that demon. "We appear to be in Japan, before our...improvements."  
  
Another demon walked over, carrying a newspaper. "Sir, the date..."  
  
Akuma glanced at the paper. A grim look appeared on his face. "We are before the ascension."  
  
"But what could the Goddess come here for?"  
  
Akuma glared at the demon. "Isn't obvious? She wants to prevent the ascension and change the future. Without it, our Queen no longer rules hell and our great victory will never happen."  
  
The other demons began to nod as understanding finally got into their heads. Akuma sighed.  
  
"With you idiots around it's a wonder that we did win." He muttered. "Move out. We must find that Goddess. Ignore the others for now."  
  
"And if we find her?"  
  
"Our orders are to bring her back. The Queen wishes to deal with her."  
  
"And if she refuses to come?"  
  
"Then she will die here."  
  
The 6 demons nodded and immediately flew off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well?"  
  
Lind hung up the phone and turned to Urd. She then motioned for Urd to follow and walked into another room. Urd followed, closing the door behind her.  
  
Lind turned and faced Urd. "Peorth said that another signal was detected."  
  
"Great..." muttered Urd, "More demons...."  
  
"Peorth analyzed the readings Skuld took. She said it was an Yggdrasil power signature, possibly involving time travel from the future."  
  
Urd crossed her arms and stared at Lind, "More Goddesses from the future trying to kill me?"  
  
"No. These teleported away shortly after arrival." Lind got a very serious look on her face. "They used a demon gate."  
  
"Oh crap..."  
  
"There's more. I didn't want to worry the others." Lind pulled out her ax. She held it up for Urd to inspect. There was a dent along the blade. "You see it?"  
  
Urd frowned, "This blade was forged in the heavens, how could it get a dent?"  
  
"It happened when I fought that Goddess. It should have gone through her arm without stopping, yet it only went halfway, and she acted like it was nothing." Lind put her ax away. "She was able to defeat me in hand to hand combat, after receiving a wound that should have broken her concentration, as well as left her crippled." Lind looked over at Urd. "There is more to that goddess then meets the eye."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I don't see why we had to come here." muttered one demon, "It's only one goddess."  
  
The two demons sat next to each other on top of a building  
  
"That goddess is the last 1st Class Goddess," replied the other, "She is also related to our Queen."  
  
"The Queen has a Goddess in her family? Is that why she wants her back so badly?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"But why would she come here?"  
  
"Like the Boss said, to change the future."  
  
"He was right." interrupted a female voice.  
  
The two demons whirled about to see the 1st standing behind them. One demon immediately went down as a disk slammed into his face. The other went flying as a force bolt slammed into his chest. He quickly got back up. The 1st stood quietly nearby with her arms crossed.  
  
"You're all by yourself now." said the 1st, "You can't defeat me on your own and you know it."  
  
The demon smiled, "I brought help." He waved his hands and four more demons appeared. "You're coming with us."  
  
"I think not."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was all over 5 minutes later. The 1st was leaning against an air vent, breathing heavily. Around her lay the bodies of the 6 demons.  
  
'Damn,' thought the 1st, 'I used a lot of power. I need a recharge.'  
  
She stepped away from the vent and stumbled into a nearby puddle. Stepping out from the shadows, Akuma looked over the scene.  
  
"Idiots." He muttered. "The Queen isn't going to like this." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning was anything but normal. Lind was on the phone, talking to the heavens. Urd was surprisingly up early and watching the TV. Skuld, Belldandy, and Keiichi sat at the table, trying to eat breakfast and remain awake. Skuld failed miserably planted her face in the middle of her breakfast. Keiichi looked up from his newspaper and stared at her a few moments before looking at Belldandy.  
  
"If I wasn't so tired I'd be laughing at that."  
  
"She was up late last night worrying about Urd." said Belldandy, "She was also checking out Banpei-kun and Sigel."  
  
Keiichi frowned, "Yeah, what did happen to them? I thought they were supposed to alert us to danger."  
  
"Apparently someone shut them down," replied Belldandy, " which is odd because they should only respond to Skuld or myself."  
  
Keiichi raised an eyebrow, "Only Skuld and you?"  
  
Belldandy turned slightly red, "She...programmed them before she finally accepted you. She hasn't had time to reprogrammed them yet."  
  
Keiichi accepted the answer and went back to looking at the newspaper. After reading it a bit, an article caught his eye.  
  
"Hey, there's a new exhibit at the museum."  
  
"Oh?" said Belldandy as she helped Skuld out of her breakfast. "What kind?"  
  
"Apparently it's a big showing of Viking artifacts." replied Keiichi, "Some of which have never been shown outside of Europe. Apparently they have Viking jewelry, a recovered ship..."  
  
"That's nice..." said Belldandy.  
  
"And some religious artifacts, including one called the Tablet of the Norns.."  
  
THAT got Belldandy's attention.  
  
"Tablet of the Norns?" Belldandy frowned slightly.  
  
Keiichi noted this. "You know something about it? Does it involve you?"  
  
Belldandy leaned back slightly. "It involves me indirectly. My sisters and I are the Norns, but we aren't hundreds of years old." Belldandy turned and smiled at Keiichi. "Not yet anyway. There were Goddesses before us who were also the Norns. They are the ones that your mythology speaks of. Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld." Belldandy frowned slightly at the table. "I don't know what happened to them. Some say they moved to a different plane of existence by Father's orders. Others say they wanted to experience life as mortals, a life which Father granted them. Father won't say either way, so no one knows what happened to them, only that we took their place."  
  
Keiichi pointed at the article. "Is there anything special about the tablet?"  
  
Belldandy shrugged, "Not that I know of. But it would be interesting to see."  
  
Keiichi smiled, "Let's go today. I haven't got any plans."  
  
"Ok."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Across town.  
  
Akuma stood before a group of 6 Demons, recent arrivals from the future to replace those that had fallen at the hands of the goddess. The newspaper article was posted next to him on the wall, along with plans to the museum.  
  
"This is the Nekomi museum of Art." Akuma began pointing at the plans.  
  
"Who cares!" shouted a demon.  
  
Akuma frowned. "You'll care because the artifact that allowed our Queen to ascend to the throne and eventually to conquer the heavens is currently there."  
  
The demons looked at each other in surprise. Akuma waited for several moments before continuing.  
  
"It is my belief that the target will try to destroy the artifact, thus preventing the ascension of the queen." Akuma glared at the assembled demons. "This cannot be allowed to happen! We must protect the artifact!"  
  
"Question."  
  
Akuma looked down at the demon. "Yes?"  
  
"What does the artifact look like?"  
  
"......."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In her abandoned apartment, the 1st stared at the newspaper article.  
  
"Interesting..." she said quietly, then resumed eating her breakfast: a gallon of Vanilla Ice Cream.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"But why do I have to stay here?!?!" asked Urd.  
  
"Urd," said Belldandy quietly, "You were almost killed last night. The attacker is still on the loose. Here your under the protection of the demon wards...."  
  
"...Which won't help because the attacker is a goddess.."  
  
"...as well as Lind's protection."  
  
"Great.." muttered Urd, "I get to spend the day with Miss Personality."  
  
"Urd..She's not that bad..."  
  
"Yeah well..." Urd sighed, "At least Skuld will be here." Belldandy turned away from Urd. Urd frowned. "Skuld IS going to be here right?"  
  
"She has a date."  
  
"A date? With who?!?!"  
  
"Sentaro. She'll be out until late."  
  
Keiichi appeared in the doorway, "Ready Bell?"  
  
"Yep." Belldandy headed out the door. She stopped and looked back at Urd. "Will you be ok?"  
  
Urd sighed, "Yeah, I'll just watch TV or something. It will be more exciting then staring at old dusty artifacts." Urd looked up at Belldandy. "You're going to be bored out of your mind."  
  
Belldandy shrugged, "Keiichi's interested about it because it's part of the history of the world. I'm interested because it is a part of our heritage as Norse gods. I'm sure it will be exciting." Belldandy started out the door. "If anything happens, contact me right away."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Nekomi Museum of Art. Several hours later.  
  
Akuma moved quietly among the objects of the exhibit. He wore sunglasses to hide his more distinguishing demon markings as well as his red eyes. The other demons were dressed similarly, moving quietly among the mortals. All had one task on their minds: try to identify the artifact needed to achieve ascension.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
Akuma looked over to see one of his demons standing next to him. He then turned back, staring at the display as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"Has the artifact been found?"  
  
"No sir." The demon was quiet for several seconds. "Sir I have to protest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I came here to fight the goddess, not dress up like a Matrix extra.."  
  
Akuma raised in eyebrow in annoyance. "As much as I despise mortals, do not mock The Matrix."  
  
The other demon rolled his eyes, "Alright fine. But still I..." the demons voice trailed off.  
  
Akuma could understand why. A chill ran down his spine, a chill that only came when in the presence of the one of the gods.  
  
"Sir..I..."  
  
"I know." muttered Akuma. He began to look around.  
  
"Is it....?"  
  
Akuma finally spotted her. "No...it's not her..... It's her sister."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Belldandy shivered. Keiichi looked at her curiously.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I fine." said Belldandy, "I just felt cold all of a sudden. Maybe the air turned on."  
  
Keiichi shrugged. Both continued into the exhibit room. Keiichi looked around the room in awe. In the center was the recovered Viking ship. Surrounding it were displays showing the daily life of the Vikings as well as their battle gear and religious artifacts. The second floor balcony held many art works and tapestries depicting Viking battles. He and Belldandy moved on to the first exhibit. As they moved, they were watched from the second floor by the 1st. Her long black hair was braided. She also wore sunglasses, like the demons below, to hide her markings. She had expected the demons to be here. She did not expect Belldandy and Keiichi to be here.  
  
Regardless, she had to proceed.  
  
And pray her loved ones would survive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Should we attack?"  
  
Akuma watched as the goddess moved along the displays with her beloved mortal.  
  
"No." replied Akuma, "The queens orders were explicit. We are to bring back or kill the target. No one else is to be harmed."  
  
The other demon grumbled, "Just seems to be a waste though.... to be here and yet let the goddesses live."  
  
"Orders are orders and are meant to be obeyed." said Akuma, "Now return to the search for the artifact. We must find it before....." Akuma voice trailed off. The other demon froze as well.  
  
"She's here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Belldandy continued walking next to Keiichi, occasionally reading the Norse writing on the artifacts to Keiichi. The cold feeling had not left her nor had the feeling that she was being watched. When Keiichi wasn't looking, she would quickly take a look around the room. The only thing that seemed odd was the group of 7 or so people who wore black and sunglasses. They were spread out all over the room, yet they seemed to be intentionally ignoring her. Belldandy then noticed something from the corner of her eye. She turned to see a woman staring at her from the second floor balcony. The woman wore black, like the group on the floor, and also wore sunglasses. Her black hair was braided behind her head. For some reason, the woman seemed familiar to Belldandy, yet she could not place where. Belldandy and the woman continued to stare at each other for a long time.  
  
"Bell?"  
  
Belldandy turned to see Keiichi looking at her worried.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Belldandy turned back towards the second floor.  
  
The woman was gone.  
  
"I thought I saw someone familiar." She smiled, "I guess I was mistaken."  
  
"Oh." Keiichi turned and pointed to the next artifact. It was a stone tablet. "Here it is: The Tablet of the Norns."  
  
Belldandy leaned in close and looked at the artifact. It was full of Norse writing and contained 3 carvings of woman. Over each was a symbol. Belldandy gasped. Each symbol was one that was on the foreheads of Her and her sisters.  
  
It was then all hell broke loose.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sir, we still haven't identified the object."  
  
Akuma sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Have you at least found her?"  
  
The other demon shook his head. "No sir. We think her sisters presence is disrupting our search."  
  
Akuma glared at his subordinate. "We have to find her or the artifact quickly before she.."  
  
All over the room, the fire sprinklers engaged, spraying water all over the place. People shouted in surprise and began to run to escape the deluge.  
  
"..tries anything." muttered Akuma.  
  
Akuma looked about. The other demons were muttering in disgust as they were soaked. Movement on the second floor caught his eye. It was a figure wearing a familiar styled helmet.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!!" shouted Akuma, as he raised his hand. He quickly fired off 3 force bolts towards his target. The bolts sizzled through the water crashing into the balcony. Debris from the balcony rained down on the screaming people below. The first then popped up from behind the railing and fired off 2 force bolts of her own. One crashed into a display that exploded. The other slammed into a demon, leaving a large hole in his chest.  
  
Belldandy stood shocked near the doorway with Keiichi, who was helping people to leave. She was stunned that the Goddess was shooting to kill, with no regard for the Doublet System. She was also conflicted. On the one hand she wanted to stop the demons and the rogue Goddess from fighting, to prevent further loss of life and to protect the fleeing people from any errant shot force bolts. But she also wanted to get Keiichi as far away from the fighting as possible.  
  
The remaining demons scattered about the floor, firing several force bolts up towards the 1st. The 1st remained just out of view behind the railing. Force bolt after force bolt blew away more and more of the railing as well as the supporting floor.  
  
'Can't stay here." muttered the 1st.  
  
She quickly leaped up and fired off 2 more force bolts. Two more demons fell.  
  
Akuma snarled. The fight had barely started and already he was down to half strength. He looked around trying to determine where the goddess was now.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Akuma turned and looked at his subordinate. "What!?"  
  
The demon pointed. "Look at that..." A spark spit off a sword as a metal disk rebounded and slammed into the demon from behind. Akuma ducked down lower and looked towards the direction the shot had come from. He saw nothing. He then turned and looked at the object the demon had pointed at. It was a case containing a tablet. At first Akuma couldn't figure out why he should be looking at it when one of the symbols flared bright blue. Seconds later a force bolt crashed into the floor near one of his remaining demons. Akuma stared at the object, then looked back up to where the goddess was hiding. He then turned to see Belldandy, still by the door with her beloved, helping the mortals to escape. He looked back up at the goddess, then turned and fired off a force bolt towards Keiichi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Belldandy turned and gasped as she saw the bolt racing towards her Keiichi. She quickly leaped in front of him and through up a shield, deflecting the force bolt away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The 1st crawled along the second floor, using the railing to hide her from view.  
  
"Only 3 left," muttered the 1st, "Then, a nice gallon of ice cream..."  
  
Suddenly the floor below her exploded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The deflected force bolt slammed into the second floor balcony, bringing the floor crashing down, as well as an object who had been laying on it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Akuma smiled as he watched the symbol for Belldandy glowed as she had thrown up her shield.  
  
"That's it." He said, "That's it! GET THAT TABLET!"  
  
"Sir!" One of the demon's pointed.  
  
Akuma turned to see the result of his blocked force bolt, as well as the figure who crashed to the floor along with the debris. Akuma smiled.  
  
"Two birds with one stone..." Akuma glanced at the other demons. "You two get her. I'll get the artifact."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Keiichi are you alright?" asked Belldandy as she worriedly looked over her husband.  
  
"Yeah," replied Keiichi, "I'm fine." He noticed the approaching demons. "Belldandy.."  
  
Belldandy turned to see the demons. She then realized they weren't coming for her, they were after the rogue goddess, the one who had attacked Urd. She watched as the two demons approached the fallen goddess, evil grins appeared on their faces.  
  
"We have to help her.."  
  
Keiichi glanced at Belldandy, "What?"  
  
Belldandy looked back at Keiichi, a determined look on her face. "We have to help her."  
  
" But she.." Keiichi took one glance at the look on her face and made his decision.  
  
"Alright."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The two demons approached the goddess.  
  
"Doesn't look scary now does she." said one.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Be a same to just kill her while she's out...not really fun unless they're begging for their lives..."  
  
"Yeah, the screams are always music to my.." The demon flew backwards into a display as a force bolt slammed into his chest. The other turned to see Belldandy standing with her arms still raised.  
  
"Why you."  
  
"Hey Catch!"  
  
The demon turned just in time to see a shield fly at him. He fell to the ground stunned. Keiichi smiled at his toss.  
  
"You may have defeated them.."  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi turned to see the Akuma standing triumphantly holding the tablet over his head.  
  
".But I now hold the key to victory." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Catch!"  
  
The demon turned just in time to see a shield fly at him. He fell to the ground stunned. Keiichi smiled at his toss.  
  
"You may have defeated them.."  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi turned to see the Akuma standing triumphantly holding the tablet over his head.  
  
".But I now hold the key to victory."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Akuma brought the tablet down and looked upon it.  
  
"With this tablet, our queen will achieve ascension and rule over both hell and heaven."  
  
As Akuma spoke, the two demons stood up and glared at Belldandy and Keiichi. Akuma glanced at his minions.  
  
"Let them be."  
  
"But Sir...!" began one of the demons.  
  
"I SAID LET THEM BE!" shouted Akuma, "Remember your place."  
  
"Yeah...a target."  
  
The three demons turned to see the 1st now up on her knees. Within seconds, one demon was dead, a disk wedged between his eyes, the other losing his head as a force bolt explosively removed it, leaving only Akuma remaining.  
  
"I'm beginning to find you very annoying Goddess." muttered Akuma.  
  
"Yeah yeah." replied the 1st. "Tell me something new."  
  
Akuma held the tablet protectively. "With this I can insure your mission fails."  
  
The 1st smirked. "What makes you think that's the artifact you need?"  
  
Akuma glanced at the goddess then at the artifact. "Huh.."  
  
The 1st quickly released several force bolts as the demon looked away. One smashed into the tablet, destroying it. The others crashed into the walls of the room. Loud creaking noises echoed throughout the room as the second floor began to sag downward. The 1st turned and fired off several more bolts. Pieces of the second floor began to give away. The 1st turned towards the door where Belldandy and Keiichi still stood.  
  
"K!! Get Onee-sama out of here."  
  
Keiichi quickly grabbed hold of Belldandy and ran from the room, heading towards the museum's exit.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" shouted Akuma, "You'll kill us both!!"  
  
The 1st fired off more force bolts before replying.  
  
"You underestimate me." She replied. She then waved and vanished in a puddle of water from the sprinkles.  
  
Akuma let out a growl of frustration as the room continued to collapse around him, smashing artifacts and displays all over.  
  
"Dammit." Akuma swore before he vanished in a fireball.  
  
With a roar, the rest of the room collapsed into the spot Akuma had just left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi finished telling their story to Urd and Lind at the dinner table that night.  
  
"She leveled the entire wing?" asked Urd.  
  
Belldandy nodded. "She seemed determined to prevent the demons from finding what ever they were looking for."  
  
"What about that tablet?"  
  
Belldandy shrugged, "It had all our symbols on it. Other then that, I couldn't tell."  
  
"That demon thought it was important." said Keiichi.  
  
"It is pointless to discuss the purpose of the tablet now." said Lind, "It and everything else in that room has been destroyed." Lind stared at the table. "I am finding this Goddess to be very disturbing. To cause such destruction and death with little to no remorse is....disturbing."  
  
Urd raised an eyebrow. "Lind disturbed? Now I'm worried."  
  
Lind stood up. "I will report to the heavens about this latest attack. They should know of the dead demons." She turned and left the room. Urd sighed before standing.  
  
"I'm gonna go watch TV." She also then left the room, leaving Keiichi and Belldandy alone. Belldandy stood and began clearing the table. Keiichi followed her into the kitchen. Belldandy started to wash the dishes. Keiichi walked up behind her.  
  
"How come you didn't mention that the Goddess called you 'Onee-sama' and me 'K'?"  
  
Belldandy tensed up. "I....I didn't want to worry Urd."  
  
"But if it is..."  
  
Belldandy whirled around. "It CAN'T be her! She's not like that! She couldn't be so.." Belldandy's eyes teared up. "No matter what happens, she would never try to kill Urd. I refuse to believe it could be her. It..it just can't be...."  
  
Keiichi placed his hands on Belldandy's shoulders.  
  
"But what if it is?" he asked softly.  
  
Belldandy closed her eyes. "As long as I live, I will never let her become like that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
An abandoned apartment.  
  
The 1st sighed peacefully as she finished her evening meal. She then walked over to the old mattress and laid down on it.  
  
'Tomorrow,' she thought with a smile, 'the future is rewritten.'  
  
She then went to sleep, a smile on her face knowing the nightmares of the past 180 years would be no more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Across town  
  
Akuma sat quietly brooding over the 'incident', staring at the flames that rose from a burning fuel drum. One moment, he had held in his hands the instrument that would bring the downfall of the heavens. The next, it was rubble. Then the Goddess had gone and destroyed the rest of the exhibit, so that even if he had picked the wrong artifact, he had nothing left intact to choose from. Now the future that he was looking forward to was gone....  
  
Akuma covered his eyes and pondered what he should do. To go off on his own or join the demons of hell in this time. He uncovered his eyes to look back at the flames and nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Floating in the flames was the head of his queen.  
  
"Report." She ordered.  
  
Akuma was stunned.  
  
"My Queen! You..you live!"  
  
The queen frowned. "Of course I live! What kind of idiot are you?!"  
  
"But my queen! The Goddess destroyed the artifacts used in your ascension....or at least an artifact...actually a room full of artifacts..and the building that housed them..."  
  
"SILENCE!" the queen stared at Akuma, "So...you have failed yet again."  
  
Akuma could only look at the ground.  
  
"Very well.." continued the queen, "You are no longer in command. I will send your replacement with the renforcements. They will decide what to do with you."  
  
Her face then vanished from the flames, leaving Akuma to ponder his fate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Approx. 180 years into the future.  
  
The Queen of Hell turned the chair away from the flaming bookcase and looked over the office she now controlled. It had once been Kami-sama's, but he had been killed years ago. She reached over and grabbed a phone.  
  
"Give me the 'GRO' office." She ordered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At one time, the room had held the phone bank for the Goddess Relief Office. The room's function had ceased to be once the world had been conquered by the demons. It had remained abandoned for the next 100 years. Until now. Now two demons occupied the room. One sat in a chair snickering while her comrade continued to smash and destroy the room. Suddenly the phone next to her began to ring. The demoness picked it up.  
  
" 'Good Riddance Office'. Demoness of the Present Sayoko speaking."  
  
"I have a job for you." Came the queen's voice.  
  
Sayoko sat up. "K! Knock it off. Auntie's on the phone!" Turning back to the phone." What do you require?"  
  
"How would you and your brother like to pay a visit to the good seed of the family?"  
  
Sayoko grinned evilly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next day.  
  
Peorth sighed as the alarms once again went off.  
  
"Where?" she asked, knowing what it most likely was.  
  
"Location is still the Nekomi area." replied X, "I am unable to determine how many there are... or who."  
  
Peorth sighed and then reached for her phone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Thanks Peorth." Urd hung up the phone. She then walked back to the table and sat down. The others looked at her curiously. "Peorth said they detected more arrivals."  
  
"More?" asked Skuld.  
  
"More."  
  
Everyone let out a sigh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The abandoned apartment.  
  
A very agitated 1st class goddess paced back and forth across the living room.  
  
"Them..." she muttered, "She had to send THEM!"  
  
She turned and stormed out of the apartment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Across town.  
  
Akuma bowed low before the two new arrivals and their minions. One was female, with long brown hair. She wore a black leather outfit that showed off all her curves. The male had black hair and was rather short. He wore a dark black robe. Both could have been mistaken for a certain goddess and college student.  
  
"Lady Sayoko, Lord Keima. I am honored by your presence."  
  
Sayoko smirked and looked around. "So this is what Nekomi looked like before we 'improved' it hmmm? Can't say I'm impressed." She turned and looked at Akuma. "You have failed to eliminate my Aunt several times now, haven't you?"  
  
Akuma continued to stare at the ground. "I have no excuses."  
  
"Of course you don't" Sayoko turned and looked at Keima. "No one who fails ever has a good excuse. You may have just saved your life by admitting that."  
  
Akuma looked up hopefully. Keima immediately raised his arm a fired a force bolt into Akuma. Akuma flew backwards slamming into the wall. He looked at Keima and Sayoko stunned.  
  
'Why?' he mouthed.  
  
"I said you may have saved your life." replied Sayoko, "Never said you did." She turned and looked at her minions. "Remove that." Her minions quickly moved in and removed Akuma's corpse, leaving Sayoko alone with Keima.  
  
"Well K, here we are. Dad and Mom's old stomping grounds."  
  
Keima only nodded.  
  
Sayoko sat down in a chair.  
  
"Auntie sent us here to complete the mission." Keima nodded at Sayoko. "Which means no ransacking the town..." Keima frowned, ".no raping." Keima's frown got deeper, "..no torturing the innocents.and no killing." Keima pouted at Sayoko.  
  
"Don't worry K," Sayoko said as she stood up. "I have a plan on how we can eliminate our troublesome Aunt."  
  
A smile appeared on Keima's face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The 1st walked the streets grumbling.  
  
"What the hell could those 2 be up too?" she muttered, "There so damn unpredictable."  
  
The 1st suddenly froze. She turned slowly to see 3 figures in black following her. She turned and picked up her pace.  
  
"Don't they ever quit?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"She's seen us." said one demon.  
  
"We got too close." replied the second, "The Lady will not be pleased."  
  
"Unless we come back with only her head." replied the third, "Hurry! Before we lose her."  
  
The 3 demons moved quickly after the goddess, dodging pedestrians left and right. Block after block they followed her. Suddenly, she vanished from sight. The demons approached the spot they had last seen her.  
  
"Did she teleport?"  
  
"No." One demon turned and looked down an alley. "I can still feel her presence. She is still in the area. This way."  
  
He began walking down the alley, followed closely by one demon. The third stared at the alley, then looked at his comrades.  
  
"I'll just wait here. We were only to follow her, not engage."  
  
"Coward." muttered the first, "I'll be sure to tell the Lady of your cowardice."  
  
The 2 demons continued further into the alley, carefully looking about. After several twists and turns, they finally reached a brick wall at the end of the alley. One of the demons knocked on it. Then turned to the other.  
  
"It's a dead end."  
  
"You got that right." came a voice.  
  
Both demons whirled about, yet they could see nothing.  
  
"Where is she?" muttered one of the demons.  
  
"Over here?"  
  
The demons turned again, yet they still could not see anything.  
  
"Curse you! Show yourself!" yelled one of the demons.  
  
His answer was a whirling noise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The third demon paced about at the entrance of the alley. Every couple of minutes, he would glance down the ally to see if his companions were returning.  
  
"Where the hell are they?"  
  
"HELP ME!!"  
  
The demon looked down the alley to see one of his comrades, covered in blood, running for his life. Behind him, the Goddess casually walked into view.  
  
"Oh shi."  
  
The demon watched in shock as the goddess raised her left hand. A small flash, and a small silver object shot out. It raced through the air eventually catching up to the demon. The demon took a few more steps before falling down dead, a disk wedged into his back. The remaining demon stared at his friend, and then looked up to see the goddess slowly walking towards him.  
  
"Screw this!" the demon vanished in a fireball.  
  
The 1st walked back out onto the sidewalk and looked around. She then turned and continued silently up the street, her mind deep in thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sayoko was furious. She glared at the demon laying prostrate before her.  
  
"You were supposed to follow her."  
  
"We did Milady." replied the demon, "But the others wished to please you by taking her on themselves."  
  
"They wished to please me hmmm?" Sayoko stared at the demon. "Is this how you try to please me?"  
  
The demon did not reply.  
  
"2 more demons dead!" she shouted, "She is ONE goddess. ONE! All of you have killed at least 10 gods and goddesses before. WHY CAN'T YOU KILL THIS ONE!?!?!"  
  
The demon looked up. "If you please Milady, none of those were 1st class. There have been no other 1st class goddesses since.."  
  
"I KNOW THAT!!" shouted Sayoko, "I know there have been no other 1st classes! They were all killed years ago! All but HER!" Sayoko walked over and threw herself into a chair. Keima glanced at her.  
  
Sayoko waved her hand. "Yes K, I know. She is very resourceful. That's why she's survived this long." She sighed. "But what to do?"  
  
Keima stared at Sayoko.  
  
Sayoko sat up.  
  
"OF COURSE!" she shouted, "K! You're a genius!"  
  
Keima smiled.  
  
Sayoko turned to the demon. "Go get the others. We have a plans to make."  
  
"Milady?"  
  
Sayoko smiled. "If we can't take her out directly, we take her out indirectly."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I'M GOING OUT!" shouted Skuld from the doorway.  
  
Urd peered around the corner. "Again? This is the 2nd night in a row!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...You and Sentaro must be getting serious. Maybe I should give you the 'talk'."  
  
Skuld blushed, "If I want the 'talk', I'll ask Onee-sama, not you."  
  
Urd was about to reply when Belldandy cut her off.  
  
"Have fun Skuld. Be careful and don't be out too late."  
  
"I won't Onee-sama." Skuld replied. She turned and ran out to where Sentaro was waiting. Both then turned and left the temple complex. From up the street, two figures in black watched them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Night  
  
Approx. 10pm  
  
"That was a great movie." said Skuld as she and Sentaro having left the theater and walked along a park path.  
  
"Yeah the Harry Potter series has been pretty good." replied Sentaro, "Sometimes I think it'd be great if that magic was real. It'd make cleaning my room a breeze."  
  
Skuld smiled and said nothing.  
  
Sentaro glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. Maybe I should take you home."  
  
Skuld pouted, "But I wanna stay out more. The Arcade is still open."  
  
"But I don't want you sisters to get mad at me for keeping you out all night."  
  
Skuld smiled, "Belldandy trusts you. She knows I'm safe with you. Urd would just get jealous."  
  
Sentaro scratched his head. "I dunno...."  
  
Skuld leaned against Sentaro and put on her cutest face. "Pleeeeease?"  
  
Sentaro blushed, "O-o-ok. I guess it will be alright."  
  
"Yay! cheered Skuld.  
  
"Thank-you!" came a female voice, "I didn't know how much more of that cuteness I could take before getting sick."  
  
Skuld and Sentaro turned around to see a figure standing in the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Skuld.  
  
A woman dressed in black stepped into view. Skuld gasped in shock. The woman looked just like Belldandy, except her hair was a darker brown, red demon markings were upon her forehead, and her eyes glow a soft red.  
  
"Who..who are you?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Demoness Sayoko." replied the Belldandy look-a-like with a bow.  
  
"Demoness?" asked Sentaro. "Demons don't exist!"  
  
Sayoko looked up at Sentaro with a frown. "I beg to differ. Demons DO exist, unfortunately so do the gods...and goddesses. You of all people should know that."  
  
Sentaro looked at the demon confused, while Skuld paled. Sayoko smiled as she saw the looks.  
  
"Oh this is delicious! You mean you don't know?" Sayoko practically bounced up and down. "I know a secret! I know a secret!"  
  
Sentaro looked at Skuld, "What's she talking about?"  
  
Skuld looked down at the ground. "Well...you see...she's right." Skuld looked up into Sentaro's eyes. "Goddesses do exist."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"My sisters and I...are goddesses."  
  
Sentaro stared at Skuld in shock. "Wh-wh-what?!"  
  
"It gets better lover-boy!" shouted Sayoko, "K! Get down here!"  
  
A demon landed behind Skuld and Sentaro on the path. He looked almost exactly like Keiichi, only younger looking and also sporting demon markings. Sentaro looked at K, then back at Sayoko. 4 more demons had appeared next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sentaro.  
  
"From you: nothing!" replied Sayoko, "We're her just for her!" She pointed at Skuld.  
  
Sentaro moved in front of Skuld. "You can't have her!"  
  
"Sentaro!" Skuld whispered, "Are you mad?! What can you do against them?!"  
  
"They won't get you." replied Sentaro, glancing at Skuld. "I promise you." He turned back to Sayoko. "You'll have to get through me first!"  
  
Sayoko frowned. "So be it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The abandoned apartment.  
  
The 1st sat in the middle of the apartment, deep in thought. A gallon of ice cream in her lap.  
  
'What are those two planning? I destroyed all the artifacts, how can that future still occur.' the 1st tapped her spoon on the container. 'What am I missing? Is my presence still causing it? Maybe the demon's presence. I didn't eliminate Akuma. Maybe that's..'  
  
The 1st gasped, dropping the spoon and container and grabbed her right arm. She pulled the sleeve up and was shocked to find a scar she did not have previously.  
  
"What the..Where could that have.." The 1st's voice trailed off as a thought hit her.  
  
"Oh hell..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Belldandy was sitting in the tea room, knitting away at a sweater and humming. Next to her lay Velsper, sleeping peacefully. Belldandy held up the sweater, looking over her work.  
  
"There we go." she said quietly, "It's turning out better then I expected. Don't you think so Velsper?"  
  
Velsper continued to sleep.  
  
"Ah well." Belldandy glanced at the clock. "The movie was over a bit ago. I wonder where Skuld is?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld jumped out of the way as a force bolt ripped through the space she had vacated. She landed hard and rolled along the ground for several feet. She breathed heavily and tried to ignore the pain from the scraps and bruises she was getting. She glared at the 2 demons who were after her. Her bombs had failed her, and her hammer was gone. Nearby Sentaro was darting about, trying to avoid the clutches of the other 2 demons. Sayoko and Keima floated off to the side, content to let their minions handle the work. Sayoko was twirling Skuld's hammer in her hands.  
  
"Why don't you just surrender now?" said Sayoko, "You're only delaying the inevitable. We conquered the heavens, we can capture two kids."  
  
Skuld growled at Sayoko, "I AM NOT A KID!!"  
  
Sayoko was about to reply when the ground below her and Keima exploded, sending them through the air and hard to the ground. Sayoko looked up to see the 1st standing in the middle of the path, her helmet's face shield covering her eyes.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?"  
  
Sayoko snarled at the goddess as she stood up. "You leave her out of this!"  
  
The 1st cocked her head to one side. "How can I? You think she would approve of what you've become?"  
  
"And what about you?" replied the demoness, "You think she would approve of what you have become?"  
  
"I am not proud of my actions, unlike you." the 1st replied softly, "I also regret the monster I have become, unlike you."  
  
Sayoko glared at the goddess.  
  
"You can be sure I won't regret this. KILL HER!"  
  
The 4 demons leaped at the 1st. Sentaro limped over to where Skuld lay on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Before Skuld could reply Keima grabbed them both by the arms and pulled them roughly to their feet. He smiled at them. The smile disappeared when they were knocked over by a powerful blast. The 4 demons lay in pieces all around the area, the 1st in the epicenter. She wobbled slightly as she turned to where Keima was now getting back up. Both stared at each other for several moments. Keima then pulled out a knife and started to plunge it downward towards Skuld. Skuld stared in horror as the blade approached her. Then there was a flash of silver and the knife dropped harmlessly to the ground. Keima clutched at his wrist, his mouth open in a soundless scream. The 1st moved quickly to Skuld and Sentaro's side.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Skuld frowned at the goddess, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." came Sayoko's voice.  
  
Skuld and the first turned to see a force bolt heading right towards them. There was a bright light, a loud rumble, then darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's notes  
  
Someone mentioned this might lead to one of my other stories. Actually, I'm recycling names. So no crossover, this is straight AMG stuff. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Belldandy woke up the next morning still in the tea room. She looked around confused. Velsper meowed and hoped off of her lap.  
  
'Why am I out here?' wondered Belldandy, 'Ohh... Skuld.'  
  
Belldandy got up and walked down the hallway to Skuld's room. She looked in. The room was pretty much like the last time she had seen it. The bed remained made and unslept in. Belldandy frowned and looked in the other rooms of the house. Urd was asleep in her room, Keiichi was also still asleep in their bed. Belldandy quickly walked outside.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
Belldandy turned to see Sigel and Banpei standing near the door.  
  
"Sigel," Belldandy asked, "Did Skuld come home last night?"  
  
"No Belldandy-sama." replied Sigel. Banpei bleeped in the negative.  
  
Belldandy began to get worried. "LIND!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Belldandy looked up to see Lind on the roof. "Skuld didn't come home last night."  
  
Lind's eyes narrowed, "Why would she be out when a crisis at hand?"  
  
Belldandy crossed her arms, "Because Urd and I both agree, that regardless her status, Skuld is still a teenager. She needs to be out and see her friend. It's what makes her happy. Now what do you think happened to her?"  
  
"Perhaps she is still with Sentaro," said Lind, "Did she leave a message on the recording device?"  
  
"It's an answering machine." replied Belldandy, "and no, I didn't check it."  
  
Belldandy quickly raced inside and went to the phone. No messages appeared on the machine. Belldandy quickly picked up the phone and dialed Sentaro's home.  
  
"Kawanishi residence." came a female voice.  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Kawanishi? It's Mrs. Morisato. Is my sister there with Sentaro? She didn't come home last night."  
  
"Hold on, let me check." There was a clunk as the phone was set down, and then the sounds of footsteps. Several minutes went by. The footsteps then returned, a little quicker then before. "Neither of them are here. And he didn't leave any messages. You don't think they're in trouble do you?"  
  
"I don't know Mrs. Kawanishi." replied Belldandy, "They are usually very responsible. I'm going to go out with my husband and search for them."  
  
"Maybe I should call the police?"  
  
Belldandy hesitated, "You should do what you think is right. I will let you know what we find."  
  
Belldandy hung up and then made another phone call.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Demoness Sayoko sat quietly in her chair staring out the window at the city. Behind her, Keima stood silently as well, rubbing his bandaged wrist. A demon entered the room and bowed to Sayoko.  
  
"Milady."  
  
Sayoko didn't even look at the demon. "Report."  
  
"We could not enter the temple complex for obvious reasons. But the goddess never returned home. Currently, the goddesses Belldandy, Urd, and Lind are out searching the city along with the mortal Keiichi. We also have the Kawanishi house under surveillance. So far, we have found nothing."  
  
"Continue your search."  
  
The demon bowed again. "Yes Milady." The demon left quickly.  
  
Sayoko sighed. "She's out there K. I know it."  
  
Keima remained silent.  
  
A demon quickly ran into the room. "Milady!"  
  
Sayoko turned and looked at the demon. "Has she been found?"  
  
"No Milady, the Queen wishes to speak to you."  
  
Sayoko gripped the armrests. Keima looked at her.  
  
"No K," said Sayoko, "But I will need a drink after........"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peorth stormed into Yggdrasil control. "Erie, run a trace on Goddess 2nd Class Skuld."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Erie's hands flew over the terminal. The main screen zoomed in on the world. Red lines moved across it as the planet was scanned. The map then zoomed in on Japan. It zoomed in further showing the city of Nekomi, and there it froze. "Ma'am, she's somewhere in the city of Nekomi. There's something blocking a more precise location."  
  
"But she's alive?" asked Peorth.  
  
Erie nodded, "We wouldn't detect her otherwise."  
  
Peorth turned and went to the nearest phone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy sighed as she hung up the phone. "They can't pinpoint her location. All they know is that she is somewhere in Nekomi."  
  
Urd drummed her fingers on the table. Keiichi looked at Belldandy, worriedly. Lind's face remained neutral. Finally, Urd snapped.  
  
"Dammit! Where could she be? We searched everywhere!"  
  
"Perhaps she is in a place not detectable by us or Yggdrasil." said Lind.  
  
Urd glared at Lind. "But Skuld is a Class 2 Goddess! She can't hide herself. And even if a demon has her, Yggdrasil could still pinpoint her location no matter what!"  
  
"What if it was not her or demon but a goddess?"  
  
Everyone froze before slowly turning to Lind.  
  
"You think it was that rogue Goddess?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Lind nodded.  
  
"But she was after me!" said Urd.  
  
Lind shrugged, "Perhaps her target changed. Regardless, it is a possibility we must consider. That goddess has much to answer f....."  
  
Lind's voice broke off and her eyes went wide. Her hands then went to her head. Belldandy and Urd quickly copied Lind's actions, shouting in pain as they did so. Keiichi was on his feet and by Belldandy's side in seconds.  
  
"Belldandy! What is it? What has happened!?!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko, Keima, and the remaining 6 demons bowed low to the ground as smoke poured forth from a circle in the floor. With a roar of flames, 12 more demons were revealed, in the middle, a platinum blond woman. The woman stepped forward towards Sayoko and Keima.  
  
"Milady." said Sayoko softly.  
  
"Rise." The woman ordered. She then turned and sat down in a nearby chair. "You have found the goddess?"  
  
"Not yet my Queen."  
  
The queen glared at Sayoko. "I do NOT tolerate failure! You of all people know that!"  
  
Sayoko remained face down. "I know and except full responsibility."  
  
The queen stared at Sayoko for a few moments longer. "The only thing saving you now, is the fact that you are family and I need you for what I am planning."  
  
Sayoko looked questioningly at her Queen. "Milady?"  
  
The Queen smiled as she looked at her niece. "I think it's time to visit mother."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld awoke to massive pain. It felt like her head was about to explode. Finally, the pain stopped. Skuld breathed a sigh of relief. It was then that she realized that she was being held. She opened her eyes to find Sentaro looking down at her.  
  
"How are you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I need an aspirin." replied Skuld, "Otherwise......" she slowly sat up with Sentaro's help, "other then being sore, I feel ok." She looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
She and Sentaro were sitting on a mattress in the middle of a dingy room. The only window was sealed up by plywood. Two doors were also in the room. One was shut, the other led to a bathroom were pieces of a shattered mirror lay all over the place.  
  
"Looks like an old house or something." replied Sentaro. He watched as Skuld walked over to the closed door. "It's locked."  
  
Skuld tried it anyway. She then took several steps back, closed her eyes and began to chant. Sentaro watched curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to open it with my powers." replied Skuld.  
  
Sentaro watched in awe as the lock of the door began to glow. Skuld then smiled and walked up to the door, turning the knob.  
  
It remained locked.  
  
Skuld frowned and began kicking the door. "HEY!! LET US OUT!!!"  
  
The door suddenly and violently opened, revealing the rogue goddess. She still wore her helmet with the face shield down, though now it was pitted and dented. Her outfit was slightly scorched, as was the wrap around her left arm.  
  
"Must you make so much noise?" she asked tiredly.  
  
Skuld frowned at the goddess. "Why are you holding us? We haven't done anything to you!"  
  
The goddess frowned from under her face shield. "I'm not holding you prisoner. I'm trying to protect you."  
  
Skuld crossed her arms. "Protect us? YOU'RE THE one we need the most protection from! You attacked us first! THEN the others came. If you hadn't broken the rules and come here from the future, they wouldn't have followed! We're all in trouble because of you!"  
  
"I only did what was necessary. You do not understand the situation."  
  
Skuld frowned. "What could possible have happened that would lead you to try to kill Urd."  
  
"Oh I don't know..." replied the goddess, "How about Heaven being conquered by the demons and every goddess but me dead?"  
  
Skuld and Sentaro stared at the goddess. Finally Sentaro broke the silence.  
  
"So who are you? Why should we believe you?"  
  
The goddess sighed, and undid the straps the held her helmet on. She removed the helmet and let it drop to the floor. Skuld and Sentaro stared shock by what they saw.  
  
"I am Skuld, Goddess 1st Class, Type 3 Unlimited, the Goddess of the Future." said the goddess. She gave a small smile as she watched their stunned looks. "How's that for a qualification?" 


	9. Chapter 9

The goddess sighed, and undid the straps the held her helmet on. She removed the helmet and let it drop to the floor. Skuld and Sentaro stared shock by what they saw.  
  
"I am Skuld, Goddess 1st Class, Type 3 Unlimited, the Goddess of the Future." said the goddess. She gave a small smile as she watched their stunned looks. "How's that for a qualification?"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The goddess led Skuld and Sentaro out into the living area of the apartment. A dusty table and chairs sat covered in empty ice cream containers. Old Skuld scowled and knocked away the containers.  
  
"That's the downside to this." She said, "I don't have access to Yggdrasil so I have to rely on my backup source."  
  
She sat down and motioned for her younger self and Sentaro to sit down. Both did so nervously.  
  
Skuld watched silently as her younger self sat down, then reached over to grab Sentaro's hand. She felt a pang of unhappiness, then shook it off.  
  
'Technically he's still with me," she thought, "just with the younger version.'  
  
"Alright, I suppose it's time for your explanation." She said.  
  
Young Skuld and Sentaro nodded.  
  
"Basically, it started almost two hundred years ago....." Old Skuld thought for a second, "...Well.....two hundred years to me, ........well anyway.............It all started when that damn exhibit came to town. Belldandy, Keiichi and Urd went to it. I was.......elsewhere."  
  
"Where?" asked Sentaro.  
  
Old Skuld blushed, "On a date with a certain cute bicyclist."  
  
Sentaro and young Skuld blushed.  
  
"Urd started acting strange almost immediately after. She vanished completely within 2 months. We tried to search for her, but we never found a trace of her. About a year later, we received word that Hild had been overthrown and a new queen took her place. The new queen sent Kami-sama a message that basically called for him to surrender the heavens to here. Of course he said no. We didn't think anything else of it, after all the doublet system was in effect." Old Skuld sighed. "Unfortunately, we should have. Within days the doublet system was completely shutdown . A day later, a suicidal demon attacked heaven. The demon kill the entire council........and Kami-sama." Old Skuld looked down at the table. "The heavens were in an uproar, everyone ran about, confused at what to do, who was in charge. During that time, the demons attacked the surface world. By the time Heaven had sorted itself out, most of the earth was under the control of the demons. Peorth was now in charge, she ordered the Valkyries to drive the Demons from the earth. Just as they had begun, the Queen released Fenrir. The Valkyries and a number of Gods and Goddesses went to stop him. While they were busy playing with Fenrir, the Demons attack the Heavens. The Valkyries were forced to return to defend the heavens, leaving the Gods and Goddesses behind to defeat Fenrir. We stopped him........but the price was high. Within a year, we had pulled back into the Heavens, to try and recover from our losses." Old Skuld let out a sigh. "We never did. For the next 100 years, the demons lay siege to the heavens. They also solidified their control of the surface. 40 years ago, they finally broke through the walls of Heaven. We retreated to the city, the Valkyries sacrificing themselves for the rest of us. Now the 1st and 2nd Class Gods were called on to fight." Skuld looked up proudly. "We held out for 38 years. Then 2 years ago, the Demons launched a massive attack on the city. I was left in charge of Yggdrasil while Peorth led the 1st and 2nds against the Demons." Skuld looked down. "They never returned. We sealed up the Yggdrasil building as best we could and tried to plan out what to do next. We held out for 2 years. That was long enough to make our plan a reality." Skuld looked up at Sentaro and young Skuld. "The plan was to come back to before the trouble began...........and to kill Urd."  
  
Young Skuld finally spoke up. "Why kill Urd? What did she do?"  
  
Old Skuld's face became very serious. "For starters, she overthrew her mother to become the Queen of Hell."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flames burned brightly, more brightly then they normally would. A battered group of demons scowled as they were held prisoner by a well armed force of demons. Among them was Hild, Queen of Hell.  
  
"Traitorous fools!" she called out, "I'll make you pay for this!"  
  
"Oooooo....big words from someone in your position."  
  
Hild turned towards the voice and gasped. "Belldandy?"  
  
"No." Sayoko replied with a frown, "I am Sayoko, Demoness of the Present."  
  
"There is no such position!"  
  
Sayoko smiled, "Not yet. There will be in about 6 years or so."  
  
Hild looked at Sayoko confused. Sayoko smiled and turned towards the doorway where a new figure entered. Hild gasped in shock while Sayoko bowed.  
  
"Milady."  
  
Urd, Queen of Hell, looked over the captives, taking a long look at her mother. "Hello Mother."  
  
"Urd!!? What?!? How could you!" shouted Hild, "You chose to be a Goddess! You made it clear to me you'd never be a demon!"  
  
Urd smiled, "Ah, the things I said in my youth." She walked over to the now disposed Queen and looked at her right in the face. "Would it surprise you to know that I am 200 years old?"  
  
Hild looked at Urd shocked, "What!??! How!?"  
  
"Easy." Urd leaned forward and whispered in Hild's ear. "I'm from the future, a future where I have done what you couldn't, conquer Heaven." Urd then stood up. "Take them to the dungeons. Make sure my mother has one all to herself."  
  
The demons moved to carry out her orders, Hild glaring defiantly back at Urd as she was hauled out. Sayoko moved next to Urd.  
  
"Milady, taking the palace by surprise is one thing. But how are you going to gain the support of the rest of hell?"  
  
Urd turned and walked to the throne of hell. "All they care for is power. I will give them what they want." Urd smiled at her niece as she sat down. "Call in the heads of all the departments. The fun begins tonight."  
  
From above, a miniature figure watched the two move about. The figure then stood and vanished.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Urd? The Queen of Hell?" Skuld started laughing, "Yeah right. She'd screw up hell up. I mean....come on... it's URD!"  
  
Old Skuld just stared at her younger self. "You'll notice I'm not laughing."  
  
Skuld stopped laughing and looked at the older version of her. "Well, What about Belldandy? She'd never let Urd become........."  
  
"Belldandy disappeared." Old Skuld said softly, "Keiichi was killed by a demon. It happened right in front of her. She.........She........in her sorrow, she killed off 5 demons, including the one that got Keiichi. I stayed with her on the surface, to help her with her kids. I was injured during the Fenrir attack, and was in the medical area of Yggdrasil for 2 months. Belldandy visited me, along with the kids, but 2 weeks before I was discharged, she and the kids vanished." Skuld closed her eyes. "About 4 years later, the kids reappeared. As demons."  
  
"Demons?" asked young Skuld.  
  
"You met them." Old Skuld opened her eyes and fixed them on Skuld. "Demoness Sayoko, and Demon Keima."  
  
"But don't they recognize you as their Aunt?"  
  
"They know I'm their Aunt." said Old Skuld, "But they think I'm the reason their mother disappeared. So........the few times we've met, we have a nice fight. It usually ends in a draw. I can't bring myself to kill them, and they are unable to kill me."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy sat at the table, knitting away trying to distract herself, Urd kept pacing by the phone, Keiichi was outside working on his bike, while Lind..........lurked. Finally Belldandy put her knitting down and looked at Urd.  
  
"Please Urd, sit down."  
  
Urd glared at Belldandy, "How can you just sit there and knit?! Skuld could be in serious trouble!"  
  
"She is a Goddess 2nd Class, she has grown into her power, even though she chooses not to use it." Belldandy looked up at Urd. "If she had been seriously injured or even........" Belldandy's voice trailed off. ".......we would know. And so would the heavens. Until Yggdrasil can pinpoint her exact location in Nekomi, we can do nothing."  
  
A loud shout, followed by several explosions outside got Belldandy and Urd's attention. They ran out to see Keiichi shouting at Lind, who was busy going after............  
  
"MARA!" shouted Urd, recognizing the Demoness, "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"CALL HER OFF!" shouted Mara, jumping to avoid Lind's axe.  
  
"Lind!" shouted Belldandy, "Let her explain herself."  
  
Mara sagged as Lind stopped chasing her.  
  
"Thanks Bell." She gasped.  
  
"Of course if she doesn't have a good excuse, then Lind can do as she pleases....."  
  
Mara eyed Belldandy, "...Gee, thanks Bell......"  
  
Lind glared at Mara, "Why are you here Demon?"  
  
Mara glanced at Lind before turning to Urd. "Your mother has been overthrown."  
  
Urd's eyes widened. "What!? How?!"  
  
"A group of demons stormed the palace and wiped out most of her personal guard." began Mara, "They didn't kill them, just.......defeated them. Hild was all set to go nuts on them when she was stripped of all her powers by a demon that looked like Belldandy."  
  
"Huh!?!" Urd and Keiichi looked at Belldandy confused. Belldandy looked at Mara.  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Yeah. She called herself Sayoko, Demoness of the Present. Seeing a demon that looked like Belldandy was a shock. But nothing could top what happened next. A Queen of Hell walked in." Mara looked at Urd. "You."  
  
"ME?!" shouted Urd.  
  
"You."  
  
"How could it be Urd?" asked Keiichi, "She's been here for the past several days."  
  
"Oh that's the kicker," said Mara, "You see she's........."  
  
".......from the future." finished Lind.  
  
Mara looked at Lind shocked. "Hey! How'd you know?"  
  
Lind ignored Mara and looked at the others. "It makes sense. It also gives a reason why a Goddess would try to kill Urd."  
  
"WHAT!?!" shouted Mara, "Who tried to kill Urd?!?"  
  
"I must make a report." Lind turned and headed towards the phone. Belldandy turned and gave Mara a small smile.  
  
"Come inside. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Mara followed the 2 goddesses and the mortal inside. Another figure stood outside the temple complex and watched for a few seconds more, before vanishing with his prize.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A group of 12 demons sat at a table, looking at the seated figure at its head. Another stood off to one side.  
  
"Queen Urd." Began one of the Department Heads. "Most of Hell is still in shock over the events of this morning. We must ask, what makes you think you will do a better job then Hild?"  
  
Urd leaned back on her throne, Sayoko by her side. "It is simple gentlemen. Hild failed because no matter what she tried to do, she was stopped by the gods. I intend to simple remove them, permanently."  
  
All over the table, the demons gasped in shock. One quickly stood up.  
  
"This is madness! You can't kill the gods!" he shouted, "The Doublet System will kill demons in retaliation!"  
  
Queen Urd smiled, "Of course it will. Unless it is shut down."  
  
More mutterings from around the table.  
  
"And how do you intend to do that? Milady?" asked one of the demons.  
  
Urd motioned with her hand. The doors opened to reveal Keima. He walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Gentlemen, my Nephew, Keima." Urd looked at Keima. "K, have you been a good boy and brought your Auntie what she asked for?"  
  
Keima nodded happily and produced a picture which he placed in front of Urd. Urd smiled.  
  
"Behold! The object that will gain us access to the doublet system?"  
  
The other demons just stared at the picture. "A cat?" one asked.  
  
"Not just any cat!" replied Urd. "Gentleman, there has only been one being, a demon, that has been able to access the doublet system and almost crash Yggdrasil. He was punished for his transgression and transformed into a lower life form. He still is aware though, and his mind is intact." Urd smiled as she looked down at the picture.  
  
"Gentlemen, I give you......Velsper!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Later that evening, Belldandy had finally finished relating everything that had happened to Mara.  
  
Mara stared at Belldandy.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
Belldandy shook her head.  
  
"She really took you, Urd, Skuld, AND Lind out? Along with 4 demons?"  
  
Belldandy nodded.  
  
Mara let out a whistle. "Remind me not to bother that goddess at all." She glanced over at Lind who was talking to heaven. "I take it she didn't take defeat very well."  
  
"Lind is a very proud Goddess," replied Belldandy, "she trains very hard and is an excellent fighter. This goddess defeated her like she was nothing. She may not show it, but it really bothers her."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This it?"  
  
"Yep. Still looks the same."  
  
"The last time you saw it, it was about 5 years older then this."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Alright K! Cut it!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"........we need to restore contact with the Hell mainframe and their operators," continued Lind, "to find out if this demon is telling the truth."  
  
Peorth's voice came over the phone. "Alright Lind. We'll keep trying to raise Hell, if you'll pardon the expression. In the meantime you should........" The phone line suddenly went dead.  
  
Lind frowned. "Peorth? Peorth?" Lind tried to dial a number, the phone gave no response. She turned and went out to the kitchen.  
  
"The phone is dead."  
  
Keiichi looked up from the couch. "What?"  
  
"The phone is dead."  
  
Urd frowned. "Why would the phone be......." He voice trailed off as a cold feeling shot down her spine. Lind and Belldandy equally froze. Mara began to grow very pale.  
  
Keiichi looked back and forth at the women. "What? What is it?"  
  
Before anyone could answer him, he heard a voice, a voice that sent chills down his spine. It sounded so familiar and yet was anything but.  
  
"Hellooooooooo! Come out come out where ever you are!"  
  
"It's her." said Mara quietly.  
  
"Who?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Sayoko, the one who looks like Belldandy."  
  
"HEY!" came the voice, "I said COME OUT!!"  
  
"What should we do?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"We cannot go outside." said Lind, "We do not know what faces us outside."  
  
"There's at least 8 demons." said Mara.  
  
A force bolt suddenly blasted through the wall, flew over everyone's head, before blasting it's way back out of the house. Everyone hit the floor.  
  
"The next one comes in lower. NOW GET OUT OF THAT HOUSE!"  
  
"Well what now?" asked Mara.  
  
"We comply." replied Lind. She stood up, and exited the house with her hands raised. Urd sighed and followed. Mara grumbled something and then exited, followed by Keiichi and Belldandy. Even though he was told what to expect, Keiichi was still surprised. The demon that waited outside looked almost exactly like Belldandy, except that her hair was darker, like Megumi's. The demoness looked over her captives with a kind of excitement. That looked vanished when her eyes came on Keiichi and Belldandy. Keiichi could have sworn that the demoness actually looked unhappy and about to cry. The demoness looked away before speaking, but even as she did, her voice began to crack.  
  
"Have you found the cat?"  
  
"Yes Milady." replied a Demon who held up Velsper by the tail. Velsper struggled to try and scratch at the demon.  
  
"Take him back and prepare him for the 'discussion'." The demon bowed and then vanished. Sayoko continued to looked away from the group. "Urd. My Aunt would like to speak with you."  
  
Urd frowned. "I have nothing to say to a demon."  
  
Sayoko turned about and glared at Urd. "You have no say in the matter!"  
  
"Why would the Queen of Hell want to speak with Urd.....When the Queen of Hell IS Urd?" asked Mara.  
  
Sayoko glared at Mara, "Quiet Traitor!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Belldandy, "We have done nothing to you."  
  
Sayoko started to speak, but hesitated, refusing to meet Belldandy's eyes. "I.......I........I must obey my Aunt."  
  
"Even if it's wrong?"  
  
"She took me in....." said Sayoko softly, "She took me and K in......when no one else would." Sayoko shook her head and then turned to one of the other demons. "They are all coming with us."  
  
Sayoko started to turn away when a flash of silver caught her eye. She turned to see a disk wedged into the throat of the demon. The demon fell to the ground dead. Sayoko snapped out an order and quickly began to look around. The other demons began to spread out and look at the trees and bushes along the temple grounds. Another whirling noise, another demon dropped dead.  
  
"Where is she?" hissed Sayoko.  
  
"I don't know Milady." replied one of the demons.  
  
"I hope it isn't anyone we know." said Urd quietly.  
  
Mara glanced over at Urd. "Huh?"  
  
Urd motioned at the 2 dead demons. "Doublet system, remember?"  
  
"Oh." Mara looked back at the demons. "These are the ones that came with that Queen. They have different outfits then the rest."  
  
The demon Sayoko growled and fired off several force bolts into the bushes. The only reply was another dead demon, the metal disk coming from an entirely different direction.  
  
"Shit!" shouted Sayoko. Sayoko started to track the bushes again, when a fireball lit up the temple yard. When it vanished, Queen Urd, Keima, and several other demons had appeared.  
  
"Oh crap." muttered Mara. Urd had to agree. It was like looking at an evil version of herself. It sent chills down her spine.  
  
"What the hell is taking you so long?!" shouted Queen Urd, "The cat is back. Why aren't you?!?"  
  
"We have encountered a difficulty." replied Sayoko.  
  
"A difficulty?" asked Queen Urd, "What kind of.....?" a whirling noise and another demon dropping dead cut her off. "Oh.......THAT difficulty. Well this will be easy to fix." She turned to K. "Your knife. Now." K handed Queen Urd his knife. She then walked over and grabbed Belldandy, holding the knife to her throat. Sayoko and Keima both froze. Queen Urd looked around at the bushes before speaking. "ALRIGHT BRAT! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! GET OUT IN THE OPEN OR I'LL KILL HER!"  
  
Keiichi started to move towards Queen Urd, but several Demon hands grabbed him. Sayoko and Keima themselves looked unsure. The Queen continued to hold the knife on Belldandy, looking around to see if the Goddess would step out. She waited several moments before speaking again. "YOU KNOW I'LL DO IT!" Still no answer. Finally, Queen Urd tossed Belldandy to the ground in disgust. She then nodded to the demons holding Keiichi. One of them pulled out a knife and held it at Keiichi's throat. Keiichi froze as he felt the cold metal touching his throat. Queen Urd smiled and then turned back to the bushes. "ALRIGHT! HOW ABOUT THIS: YOU GET TO SEE THE LOOK ON BELLDANDY'S FACE WHEN I KILL KEIICHI RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!" Urd voice then went softer, but could still be heard clearly across the grounds. "You remember what she was like when he was killed don't you? Are you ready to see it again?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
Queen Urd turned to see the 1st Class Goddess stepping out of the bushes, without her helmet. Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, Mara, and even Lind gasped as they saw her face.  
  
"Skuld......." Belldandy said softly.  
  
"She's........old." said Keiichi.  
  
"Well Skuld......." said Queen Urd, "It's been years........Now raise your hands. I don't intend to get shot."  
  
Skuld complied, placing both hands on her head.  
  
"Skuld Skuld Skuld....." began Queen Urd, "You've caused me a lot of problems over the years."  
  
Skuld just smiled.  
  
"That ends today." continued Urd. She looked over at the demons holding Keiichi. The released him and started moving towards Skuld.  
  
"Hold it!" shouted Skuld.  
  
The demons froze. Queen Urd frowned. "What for?"  
  
"Urd, you've known me and fought me for many years now." Skuld said with a smile, "Haven't you learned yet?"  
  
Queen Urd's frown became a look of confusion. "Learned what?"  
  
"NEVER underestimate Skuld!" Skuld started lowering her left arm.  
  
"SHOOT HER!" shouted Queen Urd.  
  
Demons began firing force bolts on Skuld. The bolts passed straight through her as if she wasn't even there. The demons stared in shock at Skuld, who was now laughing at them. Suddenly she broke up into static, before vanishing.  
  
"Hologram!?!?" muttered the Queen. Seconds later, all hell broke loose.  
  
Force bolts began raining down on the demons from two different directions, followed by a few metal disks from one of the directions.  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Queen Urd, "Get them out of here!"  
  
Several Demons grabbed Keiichi and Urd and began to haul them away. Queen Urd herself grabbed Belldandy. Several more grabbed Lind and Mara. These were hit by force bolts, killing them instantly. Several more force bolts went after the ones holding Urd and Keiichi. These missed. Suddenly, Old Skuld burst out of a bush and began running at Queen Urd. The queen snarled and fired off several force bolts at the goddess. The goddess ducked and rolled out of the way of several shots. Queen Urd was furious.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?!?!?" In her frustration, Queen Urd began raining down lighting all over the grounds. Old Skuld jumped out of the way, avoiding several blasts. Several demons jumped out of the way as well, as the Queen didn't seem to care who she hit. The Queen let out another snarl and fired a force bolt at Old Skuld. Skuld ducked out of the way, allowing the force bolt to go past her, and into Keima.  
  
"K!!!" screamed Sayoko.  
  
K fell to the ground without a sound. Sayoko started to run to her brother's side, but the Queen shouted out.  
  
"EVERYONE! TELEPORT NOW!"  
  
Sayoko looked back at the Queen. "But Auntie! K...."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Sayoko looked at the Queen, then back at her brother. Finally she reluctantly turned and joined her Aunt. With a flash, the demons left, taking with them Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd. Lind and Mara looked at each other, then at Skuld. Skuld stood up from were she had dove and walked over to where Keima lay. From the bushes, young Skuld came out, followed by Sentaro who wore the older Skuld's helmet. Both watched as old Skuld rolled Keima onto his back. He looked up at her with a pained expression on his face, as well as one of fear. Old Skuld began to chant, her hands glowed as she pressed them into Keima's wound. The wound healed itself somewhat....before stopping. Old Skuld looked down at Keima.  
  
"I'm sorry K." she said softly, "I.......can't help you. She's......she's just too powerful." Old Skuld looked down at the ground. She then felt a hand on hers. She looked over to see Keima smiling at her. She smiled back. On his forehead, Keima's demon marking flared for a second, before turning blue and joining together to form a blue diamond. Keima then sighed and was still. Old Skuld raised her hands and carefully shut his eyes. His body glowed for a few seconds, then vanished. Similarly, the demon bodies vanished as well. Old Skuld remained on the ground, looking at the spot where Keima had been. Young Skuld walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She did it again......" Old Skuld said quietly.  
  
"Did what?" asked Young Skuld.  
  
"She took my family away again." Old Skuld looked up, anger in her eyes. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let her get away with it!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Queen Urd sat on her throne overlooking hell. Sayoko entered and stood by the throne, her face full of emotion.  
  
"Report." ordered Queen Urd.  
  
Sayoko glared at her Aunt. "How can you be this way?! You left Keima! Hell.......you SHOT Keima! And now he's......he's........"  
  
The Queen turned and glared at her niece. "Keima was careless. He knew Skuld was tricky. He should have expected her to move out of the way."  
  
Sayoko stared at her Aunt stunned. "You're blaming KEIMA?!?!"  
  
"I blame both Keima and Skuld."  
  
"How dare you...."  
  
CRACK!  
  
Sayoko flew across the room as a lightning bolt slammed into her, stunning her. When she finally came to her senses, she found Queen Urd looking down on her.  
  
"Watch yourself my dear niece." said the Queen coldly, "Or you will find that even being a family member won't save you from my wraith. Now report!"  
  
Sayoko stood up slowly. "Velsper has been returned to demon form and is currently 'conversing' with the programmers. They expect to be able to bring the doublet down within 12 hours."  
  
"And our other Guests?"  
  
"Urd is being held apart from my.......from the other two. Just as you ordered."  
  
The Queen smiled. "Excellent. I will visit my younger self soon."  
  
Sayoko turned to leave.  
  
"Remember." Sayoko stopped and looked back at her Aunt. "Should you displease me again, you will find yourself reunited with your brother." The Queen glared coldly at her niece. Sayoko shivered and quickly left. The Queen turned and resumed looking out over hell.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Temple.  
  
3 people sat around the table, each staring at the other, yet not wanting to sit anywhere near the others. One was Lind. She glared at the demon and the person she felt was a rogue goddess. Mara glared at the two goddesses before her, while old Skuld stared at the demon and the fighting goddess. Young Skuld had stood off to the side, praying that Peorth would arrive soon. She had been called just after getting the three indoors. The only movement from the three was an occasional blink, and the twitching and the occasional spark from old Skuld's left hand.  
  
Finally a thumping noise was heard coming from Keiichi and Belldandy's room, and then a loud voice was heard.  
  
"It is I, Peorth of the.........Where the hell is everyone?"  
  
"Out here." called Skuld.  
  
Peorth exited the room. "What's going on Skuld? Where have you been? And what did you mean when........." Peorth's voice trailed off as she stared at the 3 sitting around the table. Lind she knew, Mara......well......she'd heard the stories from Belldandy. It was seeing the older version of Skuld that really got her. "Ok.........What is going on here?"  
  
About an hour later, Old Skuld finished her story for the second time that day.  
  
"You're the only one left?" asked Peorth, who was now white in the face.  
  
Old Skuld nodded, another spark emitted from her hand.  
  
"Ummm you know your hand is spitting sparks?"  
  
"Yeah......." said Mara, "I've been wondering about that."  
  
Lind remained silent.  
  
Old Skuld sighed. She reached over with her right hand and grabbed her upper left arm, giving it a twist. The arm came off. Skuld set it down on the table. Peorth and Mara stared at it wide eyed. Lind blinked. Young Skuld looked at the three, then back at old Skuld.  
  
"Did I look like that when you did that earlier?"  
  
"Yeah." replied old Skuld.  
  
"What......how......?" asked Peorth.  
  
"Remember when I said that Fenrir had been released? I was one of the fortunate few that survived, even if it did cost me my arm. That's why I was in the hospital for 2 months." Skuld turned to her younger self. "You have your tool kit handy?"  
  
"Yeah I'll get it." replied the younger. She turned and hurried off to her room.  
  
"So why am I here?" asked Peorth.  
  
Old Skuld looked at Peorth. "You're the SysOp. I need access to Yggdrasil."  
  
Peorth stared at old Skuld stunned. "I CAN'T AUTHORIZE THAT! I'd get busted to 4th Class so quick.........besides, why do you need access?"  
  
"Because I've been relying on my back-up power source since I've arrived." replied old Skuld, "And as scary as this sounds, there's a limit to how much ice cream a goddess can eat."  
  
Peorth sighed, "I'll see what I can do. But still why?"  
  
"Because I'll need my full Goddess powers if I'm going to rescue Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd from hell."  
  
"You're going after them?"  
  
Old Skuld nodded. "I am."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I haven't worked that out yet."  
  
Peorth stood up. "Alright, I'll return to heaven and see about getting you your access. No promises though."  
  
Peorth turned and walked down the hall, passing the younger Skuld who was returning with her tools. Lind then stood up.  
  
"I should resume my watch. The demons may still decide to eliminate us." She turned and left the temple. Mara got up and went to watch TV. Young Skuld sat next to her elder self, setting the tool kit on the table.  
  
"Can you give me a hand with this?" asked old Skuld, "I'm kind of short one."  
  
Skuld pulled out her tools and set to work fixing the arm. As she worked, she looked over at the older goddess. The older goddess had a far away look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Skuld.  
  
Her older self looked at her. "I was just thinking about Keima. I helped raise him and Sayoko until they were 4 and 7. They were great kids, until Urd twisted them."  
  
"You said they blamed you for Belldandy. What happened?"  
  
"That's just it." replied old Skuld, "I don't know. I was in the hospital when she and the kids disappeared." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gone with the others to stop Fenrir." She shook her head. "Alright, enough of my past. Lets fix my arm. Then we figure out how to get Bell, K and Urd out of hell so that you have a future to look forward to."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hell  
  
Keiichi stood at a window pounding on the bars, using his shoe to protect his hand. The bars had begun to move out of place, but only by a small amount. It would take a lot longer before these bars would be removed. Keiichi stopped and let out a sigh. He then looked over at his cellmate. Belldandy had been sitting quietly on the floor in the corner since they had arrived. Nothing Keiichi had said could get her to break her self-imposed silence. She had been that way since seeing Urd as a demon, as well as demons that looked like younger versions of herself and Keiichi. But the worst shock had been that the rogue Goddess had been whom she had feared. It had been Skuld.  
  
Keiichi went over and sat down next to Belldandy.  
  
"Bell, please talk to me." He said softly, "I want to know what your thinking."  
  
Belldandy looked at him, but still remained silent.  
  
A loud clank then sounded in the door. Keiichi looked over to see the door to their cell opening. Keiichi frowned as he saw who entered. The demoness Sayoko stepped in, closing the door behind her. The demoness looked over at the two, and then turned away, refusing to meet Belldandy's eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"I....." began Sayoko, "......I don't know." She turned back towards the door. "This was a mistake....." She started to reach for the door.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Sayoko froze. Keiichi looked over at Belldandy in surprise. Belldandy continued to stare at the demoness.  
  
"Please, who are you?"  
  
Sayoko slowly turned, finally looking at Belldandy. "I am Sayoko, Demoness of the Present."  
  
"But that is not who you originally were, is it?"  
  
Sayoko turned away. "I shouldn't be speaking to you."  
  
"Then why did you come? Truth."  
  
"Truth." replied Sayoko, "I.......wanted to speak to you, to find out what you're like."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sayoko turned and sat down in front of Belldandy. "What do you know of the events of these past days?"  
  
"I know that a Goddess arrived from the future, a goddess that ended up being my sister, Skuld. And that my other sister has apparently become the Queen of Hell."  
  
Sayoko nodded. "They are my Aunts."  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi's eyes widened.  
  
"Does that mean.....?" began Keiichi.  
  
"You were mine and Keima's parents." Sayoko said quietly.  
  
"But......." Keiichi looked at Belldandy, then back at Sayoko, "shouldn't you be a goddess?"  
  
Sayoko's face went dark for a second, as if being called a goddess angered her, but that darkness soon faded. "I was born a goddess, as Keima was born a god."  
  
"Why are you now a demon?" asked Belldandy quietly.  
  
"Because we were abandoned by heaven." replied Sayoko angrily. She then began to pace. "Skuld went off to fight Fenrir. She wasn't even ordered to go! But she went, leaving mom alone with me and Keima. Mom cried at night, missing dad, her sisters.......and then we found out Skuld was injured, almost dead." Sayoko stopped pacing and looked out the window. "What happened next is kind of fuzzy. I know there was a fight. When it was over, Keima and I were alone in the temple." Sayoko looked back at Belldandy and Keiichi. "If Skuld had stayed, maybe mom wouldn't have lost. We were there by ourselves for days. No one from heaven came, not even Skuld. After the 7th day, Auntie Urd showed up and took us with her. She took care of us, was there when we needed her. As a result, both Keima and I decided to become demons, to punish the heavens, and Skuld, for abandoning us, and my mom."  
  
Belldandy remained silent.  
  
"Where is our Urd?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"She is meeting with someone else." replied Sayoko.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Greetings."  
  
Urd turned around and frowned. Entering her cell was the older version of her, the Queen. "Why am I here?"  
  
The Queen smiled, "We have much to talk about."  
  
Urd crossed her arms, "Unlikely."  
  
"I thought much the same way long ago, but that changed."  
  
Urd glared at the queen, but remained silent.  
  
The Queen continued. "I had an, enlightening experience at a museum, and discovered my true path. It did not lie with the heavens. I left the temple because I knew Belldandy and Skuld would notice my new attitude and try to change my mind." The Queen smiled, "I became a demon, craving the power I once had as the Lord of Terror, only without being under his control. You'd be surprised how easy it is for a demon to get power, you just hack their system. Within a year, I had enough power to rival Hild. So I took the next step: remove Hild and become Queen. Oh there were several protests from high level demons, but I defeated them and locked them up in their own sections of hell. No one ever questioned my rule ever again."  
  
"Whoopie." muttered Urd, "I still don't see why your telling me this."  
  
The Queen frowned, "As much as you try to deny it, you and I are the same. Deep down, you crave the power you had as the Lord of Terror. I can help you to gain that power."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Am I? I know you, I AM you."  
  
Urd turned away, "I refused Hild before when she offered to make me a full demon. I will not abandon Belldandy and Skuld."  
  
The Queen frowned. "And what if they leave you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The time is fast approaching when both the heavens and hell will go to war. I have fought this war once already and have won. I am ready to do so again."  
  
Urd stared at the queen. "You can't fight heaven! The doublet system...."  
  
"Will no longer be a problem!" The Queen pulled out a small device and then pressed a button. Urd gasped as she felt a mental connection snap.  
  
"What have you done?!" asked Urd.  
  
"I have severed that which has kept the demons under the thumb of gods." replied the Queen. "Now it is time for the Demons to rise and take their place as rulers of the world!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that?" asked a surprised Belldandy.  
  
"The destruction of the doublet system." replied Sayoko, "The Queen is now prepared to make war on the heavens."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sayoko's eyes hardened, "I have told you why! They are my enemy!"  
  
"What about me?" asked Belldandy, "Am I your enemy?"  
  
Sayoko was startled and did not reply.  
  
"I am a goddess of heaven," said Belldandy, "a heaven that has done you no wrong. If you do this, my sisters will die, Keiichi will die." Belldandy began to tear up. "I don't want to, but I will fight you to protect the ones I love."  
  
Sayoko stared at Belldandy for several long moments before turning and walking out of the cell, slamming the door behind her. Keiichi moved next to Belldandy and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly.  
  
Belldandy nodded.  
  
"What do you think she'll do?"  
  
"I don't know Keiichi, I can't read her mind. But I've given her a lot to think about."  
  
"Will there really be a war?"  
  
"I hope not. But if there is, I will protect you." Belldandy pulled Keiichi closer to her. "I promise."  
  
Outside the door, Sayoko stood silently, leaning against the wall. She had heard everything that had been said after she had left the room. She closed her eyes. Belldandy was right. She did have a lot to think about. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Peorth walked quickly down the hallway, dreading the report she was about to give. She turned a corner and approached the massive ornate doors which were flanked on either side by 4 Valkyries. Peorth stopped just short of the door.  
  
"I am here to...." began Peorth.  
  
"You are expected." replied one of the Valkyries, "Enter."  
  
Peorth frowned slightly and approached the doors. The doors opened, admitting her into HIS office. She approached the desk. Behind her, the doors closed with a loud bang. When Peorth was 5 feet from the desk, she got down on one knee and bowed. Kami-sama turned his chair slightly, bringing her just within his sight.  
  
"Your report?"  
  
"Sir," began Peorth, "The Doublet System crash approx 3 hours ago, all attempts on our end to restore it have failed."  
  
"Why did it crash and what is preventing us from restoring it?"  
  
"Yggdrasil was compromised much like the incident with the demon Velsper. It and the demon system then both attacked the Doublet System, causing its failure. It appears that both systems will be required to restore it. As of yet, we still have no contact with hell."  
  
"Very well." replied Kami-sama, "Now what of your other project?"  
  
Peorth began to pale slightly. "Sir?"  
  
"You have been trying to create a new........ user access on Yggdrasil, for a goddess. A goddess who is somewhat.......before her time."  
  
Peorth sagged. "I'm sorry sir. I'll accept whatever punishment you see fit."  
  
Kami-sama finally turned his chair and brought Peorth into his full view.  
  
"Circumstances being what they are, I think punishment in this case is............unnecessary."  
  
Peorth looked up in surprise.  
  
"You have my permission to create and activate an account for the goddess in question. She may then proceed at her discretion with the help of Lind, Skuld.........and even the demoness. That is all."  
  
Peorth bowed again. "Yes sir." She then stood up and headed towards the door. Just as she reached it......  
  
"And tell her........good-luck."  
  
Peorth turned back to Kami-sama and nodded before leaving. Kami-sama turned his chair back to face the window.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Queen Urd smiled at the demons assembled before her.  
  
"The time is close at hand. Go and prepare your troops."  
  
The demons bowed and exited. A few moments later, 2 demons entered holding a very unhappy Urd with them.  
  
"Ahh...If it isn't mind goody goody twin."  
  
Urd frowned. "What do you want now?"  
  
The Queen smiled, "I wanted to see if you'd changed your mind. Feel like being a demon?"  
  
"No."  
  
The Queen frowned slightly. "Well it won't matter. Soon the heavens will be under my rule, and you will have no choice in the matter. I would rather you became a demon willingly, rather then forced."  
  
"There is no way I will become a demon."  
  
"Even if it means saving your sister and her husband?"  
  
Urd stared at the Queen, "What?"  
  
The Queen smirked, "She is my sister too........in a way. I mean after all.......even when I had the chance, I couldn't kill her. I just left her to rot in a cell." The Queen began to snicker. "The best part was, that actually helped me to twist her kids. They blamed Skuld and the heavens for her 'death' and were more then happy to join up with me. You have no idea how fun it was to go down into that cell and tell her what her kids had become."  
  
"You're sick." said Urd, "Getting enjoyment out of making others suffer."  
  
"No....That makes me a demon," replied the Queen, "and I most happily admit that Belldandy was absolutely miserable. And I look foreword to doing it again." The Queen motioned to the other demons. "Take her back to her cell. I'll give her time to consider my new offer."  
  
The demons led Urd out of the room. They moved down the darkened hallway away from the room. From the shadows by the door, a figure stepped forth and watched them. She then turned and stormed off in the opposite direction, having heard every word said by the queen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Old Skuld, young Skuld, Lind, and Mara all sat around the table in the temple.  
  
"Here's the plan." began old Skuld, "Mara and Lind will go down to the dungeon area and free Bell, K, and Urd. While you're doing that, I'll be keeping the demons distracted by raising hell......in hell."  
  
"I don't want to work with her." said Mara, "It's just not right."  
  
"I agree." added Lind, "I find working with a demon to be......disturbing."  
  
"You two will work together and get along." said Old Skuld, "Mara knows the layout of hell. Lind is the best Fighting Goddess we have."  
  
"But I haven't been in hell since the Queen fell!" said Mara, "They're going to want to know where I've been!"  
  
"So lie. You're a demon, demons are good at lying."  
  
"What about me?" asked young Skuld, "What am I going to do?"  
  
"You're going to stay here."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Skuld, "But I wanna go too!"  
  
Old Skuld looked at her younger self. "You'll stay put right here where it's safe. Belldandy would kill me if she found out I'd let you......me......us......" Old Skuld frowned. ".......Hell, you're staying put and that's that. Banpei and Sigel will make sure you stay."  
  
Skuld frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"When are we going?" asked Lind.  
  
Old Skuld sighed, "As soon as Peorth gets me my...." Old Skuld's eyes widened. Her markings began to glow. Seconds later, they returned to normal. Then the phone rang. Young Skuld went and answered it. She then turned to her older self.  
  
"For you."  
  
Old Skuld grabbed the phone. "Yes?"  
  
"You have complete access to Yggdrasil." came Peorth's voice, "We've boosted it enough so that you should have power in hell."  
  
"Thank you Peorth."  
  
"One more thing. I have a message for you. The Boss says 'Good Luck'."  
  
Old Skuld went silent. When she did speak, her voice cracked."  
  
"G-give him my thanks."  
  
She then hung up the phone. When she returned to the table, she had a determined look on her face.  
  
"Alright. We're going."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy remained sitting in the same corner of the cell. Keiichi had fallen asleep, his head on her lap. She moved her hand, stroking his hair. After Sayoko had left them, he had renewed his efforts at breaking out the bars in the window. The bars had moved further, but still not enough to let them out. Belldandy sighed. If only she had access to her powers, but somehow the Queen was blocking them out. She looked down at Keiichi.  
  
"Don't worry K." she said softly, "We'll get out of here."  
  
The lock let out a clank and the door swung open. Belldandy turned to see Sayoko walk into the cell. She carried a bundle of dark clothing in her arms. She looked down at Belldandy.  
  
"Wake him."  
  
"Why?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Just.....wake him."  
  
Belldandy rocked Keiichi slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Belldandy's face. He then realized they weren't alone. He quickly sat up and stared at Sayoko.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
Sayoko dropped the bundle at their feet. "Put these on."  
  
Keiichi lifted up a black cloak. "What are these for?"  
  
"Put them on." Sayoko repeated, "It will look less conspicuous if I'm seen in the company of two demons."  
  
Belldandy looked at Sayoko in surprise. "You're helping us? Why?"  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes, "I just found out everything I've been told for the past 200 years is a lie." Sayoko opened her eyes and looked at Belldandy. "Hurry up and get dressed. The guards will be coming by soon."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Old Skuld, Lind, and Mara appeared on a cliff over looking a dark valley. Cracks in the bottom of the valley glowed red, hinting at the fires they contained. Every once in a while, a particularly loud scream would echo across the valley.  
  
"Welcome to hell." said Mara.  
  
"Nice place." muttered Skuld, "Real garden spot."  
  
Lind remained silent.  
  
"Alright." said Skuld turning to the other two, "You know the plan. You two go rescue the others. I'll distract the demons."  
  
"I am still unclear on how you will distract them." said Lind.  
  
Skuld smiled, "Me just being here will distract the Queen. Now get going."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Queen Urd sat up.  
  
Something was not right.  
  
She quickly looked over her monitor screen. Everything seemed alright in both hell and the demon system. The doublet system was still down, despite the efforts of the Yggdrasil operators. The queen frowned. What could it be? She called to her guards.  
  
"Go check the prisoners."  
  
The guards bowed and quickly went off to carry out her orders. The Queen then sent for her niece. Moments later, her guards reported back.  
  
"Milady, the goddess and the mortal are missing. The other remains though."  
  
The Queen frowned, "Bring Urd here. Begin a search for the prisoners."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The Queen then opened her mind to her niece.  
  
* SAYOKO! *  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko jumped. Behind her, Belldandy and Keiichi looked at her confused. Both wore a demons cloak with the hood pulled over to hide their faces. Sayoko glanced back at them before replying.  
  
* Yes Auntie? * asked as sweetly as she could. 'God did I really sound like that?  
  
* Belldandy and Keiichi are missing from their cell search for them. They can't have gotten far. *  
  
Sayoko glanced nervously back at the 'missing' prisoners. * Yes Auntie. *  
  
Sayoko felt her Aunt break the connection. She immediately took off, Belldandy and Keiichi right behind her.  
  
"We have to hurry. She knows you're missing."  
  
"What about Urd?" asked Belldandy, "We can't leave her here."  
  
"She's being held in the main complex." replied Sayoko, "Even if we could get to her, we'd never......" Sayoko's voice trailed off and she slowed to a stop.  
  
"What is it?" asked Keiichi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Queen continued to pace about her throne room. She still felt as if something was wrong, missing prisoners besides. The door opened to reveal two guards carrying Urd between them.  
  
"Ahh Urd. Have you reconsidered?"  
  
"My answer is the same as an hour ago." replied Urd, "No."  
  
"Too bad.......I really didn't want to kill Keiichi and Belldandy. Looks like I'll....." the queen's voice trailed off. Her face then turned to one of pure rage. "How dare she.....That little.....I'll kill her!" She ran to her throne and press a button. "All sections to full alert! There's a goddess on the loose!"  
  
A loud explosion added an exclamation point to her warnings.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The floor vibrated as the sounds of the explosion echoed throughout the complex. Belldandy stared at Sayoko.  
  
"Are you saying........that's Skuld?"  
  
Sayoko nodded. Belldandy was stunned.  
  
"How can she be like that?" she asked softly, "I taught her to be better then that."  
  
Sayoko looked down at the ground. "She.......took Keima and mine's defection pretty badly. When we did face each other, we didn't make it easy for her." She looked up at Belldandy and Keiichi. "I've done a lot of evil things, almost all of them against the heavens. Skuld took everyone of those incidents personally."  
  
"You have to call her telepathically," said Belldandy, "She needs to know we're here."  
  
Sayoko looked down at the ground. "She won't want to hear from me."  
  
Belldandy placed a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what you have done, there is always a chance at forgiveness if you only ask."  
  
"She won't listen to me......"  
  
"Give her a chance." Belldandy said softly, "You might be surprised."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld smiled as she a section of the main building burn.  
  
"Knock knock Urd dear. Your little sister has come to call."  
  
She raised her hands above her head, forming a huge force bolt. She then tossed it at the building. The bolt slammed into the side of the building, spitting out rock and debris.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Skuld. She smiled at the building. "Well has that gotten your attention yet Urd?"  
  
* .......Auntie Skuld? *  
  
Skuld almost fell over. * Say.......Sayoko?? *  
  
* Yes Auntie......*  
  
Skuld frowned. * What does Urd want you to do now? Hmm? More taunts and insults? *  
  
* Auntie, I have......Mom and Dad with me.......I'm bringing them out. *  
  
Skuld continued to frown. * Yeah sure......I bet you do. *  
  
* Auntie, I ....... I really do have them. *  
  
* If you're tricking me......I swear.... *  
  
* No tricks Auntie. *  
  
Skuld looked about. 'To trust her or not.....' * Mara and Lind are heading towards the dungeons. I'll tell Lind to head to where you are. *  
  
She then looked at the building. * I have a date with the Queen. *  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Queen snarled at her minions. "Where the hell are they?! They can't teleport! I blocked out her powers! And why don't I have Skuld's head yet!?"  
  
"Milady, We don't know where they are!" replied a trembling demon, "and we dare not face the goddess, she is too strong!"  
  
The Queen grabbed the demon by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "I don't like excuses! And why are you reporting to me? Where's Sayoko?!?"  
  
"S-s-she was moving towards the entrance with 2 of her minions, looking for the prisoners."  
  
The Queen frowned a second. "She was with two demons? Who?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know, I couldn't see their faces. The were wearing their hoods."  
  
"Why would they....." The Queens eyes went wide. "THAT TRAITOROUS BRAT! She has them! Go after them you fools! Bring all three to me!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're almost there." said Sayoko, "Just around..." A force bolt slammed into the wall next to her, just as she rounded the corner. She flew backwards, slamming into the wall behind her, then falling to the floor. Keiichi grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.  
  
Belldandy peered carefully around the corner.  
  
"There are 6 demons out there." Belldandy looked back at Keiichi. "If I had my powers, I could drive them off."  
  
"You'd need to disrupt the Queen's blocking spell." said Sayoko.  
  
"How do we disrupt it?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Belldandy looked at Sayoko, then back at Keiichi, "Either cause her to lose her concentration, or attack and defeat her....."  
  
"Which in this case would mean killing her." finished Sayoko.  
  
A force bolt slammed into the ceiling above them, raining debris on them. A large chunk slammed into the top of Sayoko's head, knocking her out. Keiichi and Belldandy turned to see several demons running up the hallway from which they came. Keiichi looked down at unconscious Sayoko, and then at Belldandy.  
  
"We're in trouble." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The demons slowed their approach, grinning at the sight of the mortal and the goddess on their knees with their former superior laying on the ground injured. The lead demon was just feet away when he slammed into a force field. He and the others stepped back surprised. That was all they had time for. Swirling death appeared amongst them, as Lind teleported in, swing her ax around, cleaving demons into two. Keiichi felt like he was going to be sick. Even Belldandy looked a bit pale.  
  
"I have to hand it to her, she's good."  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi turned to see Mara standing beside them. Mara looked down at Sayoko.  
  
"What do we have here? How the mighty have fallen." Mara pulled out a dagger. "Time to finish her off." She raised the dagger. Belldandy quickly grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Mara stared at Belldandy stunned. "But she....she........She's one of the ones that went after you, trying to kill you!"  
  
"She's changed." said Belldandy, "Let her be."  
  
Mara threw her arms up in the air in frustration. Lind then walked over, having finished her task.  
  
"We must remove you from this place."  
  
Belldandy shook her head. "Not with out Urd. OUR Urd."  
  
"She's not in the dungeons." said Mara, "And if it hadn't been for Skuld, we wouldn't have known you were up here. Say how did she know you were here?"  
  
Belldandy looked down at the demoness. "She told Skuld. Lind? Could you?"  
  
Lind looked at Belldandy surprised. "You want me to heal this.......demon?"  
  
Belldandy nodded, "She can help us find Urd."  
  
Lind was about to protest, but with a hard look from Belldandy, Lind sighed and reluctantly began to heal Sayoko. Sayoko's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"I'm.......not dead?"  
  
"No." Belldandy said quietly.  
  
Sayoko slowly sat up, and then stared in surprise at Lind and Mara. "Where.....?"  
  
Lind leaned in towards Sayoko. "You will tell us where Urd is demon!"  
  
"Lind!" Belldandy turned to face Sayoko. "Please, where is my sister?"  
  
Sayoko looked at the ground. "The Queen wants to twist Urd to become like her. Thus history repeats itself and things that might happen will. Without this times Urd becoming evil, it is possible that the Queen will vanish because our future never will happen." She then shrugged, "Then again, she was a goddess of time. Her presence may still bring about that future." Sayoko looked up. "If she's not in her cell, she's probably with the Queen in her chamber."  
  
"Then that is where we will go." said Belldandy.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Queen paced the room as she waited for her minions to report. Urd smirked at her from between the two demon guards.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid your plan is falling apart?"  
  
"I knew that She would interfere at some point." replied the Queen, "I'm ready for her."  
  
"Are you? She did a heck of a job on Lind."  
  
The Queen scowled and began to pace in the opposite direction when a demon in a dark cloak entered, the hood pulled over its head.  
  
"What is it?" asked the Queen. "Have you captured that traitor or the goddess yet?"  
  
The demons only reply was to raised her left hand. Two flashes of silver, and the two demons on either side of Urd dropped dead, disks wedged into their throats. The Queen turned and growled at the figure.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
The figure pulled the cloak off revealing Skuld. "Hello sister. Miss me?"  
  
"A habit I will soon rectify." replied the Queen with a snarl.  
  
Skuld looked at Urd. "Better get out of here. It's going to get messy."  
  
"She's not going anywhere." replied the Queen. She raised her hand. Chains flew across the room, wrapping themselves around Urd and then chaining her to the wall. Chains also flew at Skuld, but she easily avoided them. The queen nodded at Skuld.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"I've been practicing." replied Skuld.  
  
"Right." the Queen pulled out a wicked looking demon sword. "Let's see if your learned your lesson from before." The Queen lunged at Skuld. Skuld leaped out of the way. The Queen slashed at Skuld. With a clang, the sword was deflected by the handle of a warhammer held by Skuld.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked the Queen.  
  
"Thor." replied Skuld. "I needed an upgrade from my old hammer."  
  
"Right." The queen swung her sword around. Once again Skuld blocked the blow with her hammer. She then replied by swing the hammer at the Queen. The Queen leaped into the air as the hammer smashed the floor where she had stood. Against the wall, Urd watched as the two combatants tried to break through the others defenses. What shocked Urd was the viciousness that the two had for the other. The combatants moved closer to her. With a yell, the Queen charged at Skuld. Skuld sidestepped and then stuck out her foot. The Queen tripped and fell to the ground. The sword sailed through the air and slammed into the wall right next to Urd, breaking one of the chains. Urd stared at the blade, then looked at Skuld. Skuld shrugged.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Suddenly Skuld was on her back as the Queen had lashed out with her feet. The Queen got up and ran for the sword. She grabbed hold and ripped it out of the wall. She turned just in time to block the hammer before it slammed into her head.  
  
"Close." said the Queen.  
  
"Told you I've been practicing." replied Skuld. She then turned her left hand towards the Queen. The Queens eyes widened. She ducked, just as a disk slammed into the wall above her.  
  
"Nice toy. Remind me to disarm you before I have your broken body thrown in the dungeon."  
  
Skuld's eyes narrowed as her left hand twitched. "I don't intend to lose." She then charged at the Queen with renewed fury.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko, Belldandy, Keiichi, Lind, and Mara stood at an intersection of hallways.  
  
"Which way?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"That way." replied Sayoko and Mara, pointing in two different directions. Both frowned at the other.  
  
"I've lived here all my life!" said Mara, "It's this way!"  
  
"No," replied Sayoko, "She moved it. It's this way."  
  
"Moved it?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Sayoko turned to Keiichi. "Unlike the gods, demons are very paranoid, especially the demons of my time. We're always afraid that someone below us might try to seek advancement through the 'misfortune' of their superior. The Queen is no less paranoid, so, every couple of months, she 'reorganized' the interior of the main complex." Sayoko pointed, "This hallway leads to the throne room on the opposite side of the building."  
  
"So to go right, we go left?"  
  
Sayoko nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Shouts began to drift from the right hallway, followed the sound of multiple footsteps.  
  
"Demons." muttered Lind.  
  
Mara turned to Belldandy, "We'll hold them off. You go get Urd."  
  
Belldandy stared at Mara, "But......."  
  
"But nothing. Go." Mara glanced at Sayoko. "You go too."  
  
Sayoko nodded. She grabbed Belldandy and Keiichi's arms. "Come on."  
  
They ran down the left hallway. Mara watched them leave, then turned to Lind.  
  
"You know I don't like goddesses."  
  
"I don't like you either." replied Lind.  
  
"I'm only doing this to get Hild back in charge."  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"When this is over, I'll be back to making their lives miserable."  
  
Lind let a smile appear on her face. "I look forward to stopping you."  
  
Mara returned the smile. They then both turned to face the oncoming demons.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Urd watched helplessly as the 2 combatants fought around the room. Both showed no sign of tiring out anytime soon. A slight movement of the chains holding her against the wall caused her to look down. The demoness Sayoko was there, her finger glowing as she burned through the chains. Beside her stood Belldandy and Keiichi, who alternated between watching Sayoko's progress and the battle.  
  
"What are you doing?" whispered Urd.  
  
"Getting you out." replied Belldandy.  
  
"But what about HER!" Urd nodded toward Sayoko, "She's the one that captured us."  
  
"She is helping us escape." replied Belldandy.  
  
"Do you trust her?"  
  
Belldandy nodded. "Completely."  
  
Several of the chains broke, dropping to the floor with a loud clang. Both the Queen and Skuld turned, startled. The Queen recovered first. She raised her sword high above her head and swung it downward with all her strength. Skuld turned just in time to see the sword flash by her. She felt a slight tug on her left arm, followed by the clatter of falling metal. Skuld looked down to see her mechanical arm severed just below the elbow. She stared at it surprised for a second, then she was flying across the room as a force bolt caught her in the stomach. She slammed hard enough into the wall that stars danced before her eyes. When she finally came to her senses, the Queen was holding her sword against her throat.  
  
"You lose." The Queen said with a smile. She then glanced back at the others. "Freeze or she dies!"  
  
Sayoko stopped cutting the chains and looked at Skuld. Urd was now standing back on the ground, but her right arm was still chained to the wall. Belldandy and Keiichi stood just off to the side of her.  
  
The Queen nodded to Belldandy. "Move away from him." Belldandy just stared at the Queen. The Queen pressed the blade into Skuld's throat. Skuld gasped as blood began to drip from the small cut.  
  
"Move now!"  
  
Belldandy moved off to the side away from Keiichi.  
  
"Sayoko," began the Queen, "I don't blame you for trying to help them, they are your family after all. But remember, it was I that raised you and Keima. You are a demon! Return to the fold! Kill the mortal!" She pointed at Keiichi.  
  
Sayoko scowled at Urd. "I'll never obey your commands. Ever!"  
  
The Queen frowned. On the ground, Skuld glanced over to see her severed mechanical hand laying on the ground next to her hammer. Skuld concentrated. A few sparks spat out from her arm. Next to the hammer, the hand began to twitch and slowly move itself along the ground, turning itself slowly.  
  
"If you will not obey me, I will kill her." said the Queen, pointing at Belldandy "You'll lose her again. I'm giving you one last chance, KILL THE MORTAL!"  
  
Sayoko looked over at Belldandy. "I'm sorry, mother." Sayoko turned towards Keiichi, a large force bolt forming in her hand. Keiichi stared in fear as Sayoko looked him in the eyes. Suddenly she turned and fired it at the Queen. The Queen didn't even flinch as the bolt slammed into a force field.  
  
"Young Fool!" shouted the Queen. She raised her hand forming a force bolt. Just as she was about to release it, a metal disk hit her arm, causing her aim to go off. Sayoko let out a scream of pain as the bolt ripped through her side, sending her to her knees. She looked up at the Queen, her face a mixture of pain and rage. The Queen turned and blasted Skuld's mechanical hand into pieces. She then turned and smashed Skuld in the face with the guard of her sword. Skuld slumped to the ground. The Queen glared at Skuld, then turned back to face her niece.  
  
"You had your chance! Now she dies!" The Queen turned and flung the sword at Belldandy. Belldandy stared in shock as the blade headed right for her. She closed her eyes just before the sword arrived. She felt a blow to her chest, knocking the breathe out of her and sending her to the floor. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Skuld awoke to pain. Her entire head throbbed with it. That at least told her one thing: she wasn't dead. That last thing she remembered was a close up of Queen Urd's sword, then nothing. She opened her eyes, slowly sat up and looked around. Pieces of her left hand lay scattered about the floor. She turned around. Chains hung loosely where Urd had been held. Urd herself was knee with her back to her next to Lind and Mara. All three were looking at something hidden from her view. Skuld got up and walked towards them. As she approached, she saw the blood. Her paced hurried until she could see what had held the others attention.  
  
Belldandy was sitting on the ground. In her lap was Sayoko's head. Belldandy was softly singing to the demoness while slowly stroking her hair. Keiichi was kneeling next to Belldandy, holding his hand against Sayoko's side, trying to stop the bleeding. The Queen's sword sat bloodied off to the side. Keiichi looked up at Skuld.  
  
"The Queen tried to kill Belldandy........." He looked down at Sayoko "......She.....she jumped in front.....and took the sword."  
  
"Is she......?" Skuld couldn't finish the question.  
  
"No." replied Lind, "But there is nothing we can do. The demon blade......."  
  
"....is cursed." finished Skuld, "I know." Her face then grew very hard. "Where did SHE go?"  
  
"She ran off through that door." replied Mara, pointing.  
  
"Thank you." Skuld turned and started towards the door.  
  
"Skuld!" shouted Mara, "Your arm!"  
  
"I'll worry about it once I've kick Urd's ass all over hell!"  
  
Skuld vanished through the doorway. Urd glanced over at Keiichi.  
  
"Remind me to be nicer to Skuld when we get home, and then keep reminding me."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Queen calmly walked into the main control room of hell. Several operators and the SysOp of the DEMON system still manned their posts.  
  
"Are we still connected to Yggdrasil?" asked the Queen.  
  
The SysOp nodded. "Yes my Queen."  
  
"Good." The Queen raised her hand. Lightning flashed across the room, hitting all the demons present. The demons jerked as 100,000 volts of electricity ran through their bodies. When the lighting vanished, each of the demons collapsed to the ground dead. The Queen walked to the main terminal and kicked the corpse of the SysOp out of the way. She then began to type rapidly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alarms rang out all over the heavens. Peorth let out a sigh.  
  
"Alright, where are they arriving?"  
  
"It's not that!" shouted Chronos, "Yggdrasil is CRASHING!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Peorth sat straight up. "How?!"  
  
"The Demon system is attacking it!"  
  
"Damn. X. Erie. Raise the firewalls. Seal off all access to the core. Chronos, shut down all unnecessary programs."  
  
"Yes ma'am." replied the three.  
  
Peorth turned back to the main screen which showed the progress of the demon system into Yggdrasil.  
  
'Com'on Skuld."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld entered the main control room of hell and looked around. Demons lay dead at their terminals. The main screen showed a status report. She gasped at what she saw. The DEMON system was attacking Yggdrasil. She ran towards the main terminal. Just before she reached it there was a bright flash, and Skuld found herself sailing across the room towards the wall. Skuld grabbed her side and slowly stood up. Across the way, the Queen stood watching her, a force bolt waiting in her hand.  
  
"Skuld Skuld Skuld." began the Queen, "Why do you keep interfering in my plans?"  
  
Skuld glared at the Queen. "Because that's my job. I'm a Goddess, like you were."  
  
The Queen's eyes narrowed. "I am a DEMON!" She waved her hand. Skuld was tossed across the room and into the far wall. "You will do well to remember that!" she waved her hand again, tossing Skuld against another wall. She continued to do this until Skuld was battered and bloodied. "For years, I knew I was the most powerful of us three. I could have leveled Nekomi without a second thought. Yet Belldandy had the 1st Class license, and look where it got her. A dungeon in the bottom of hell." The Queen smiled at her. "So.....who the more powerful sister now hmm? Who?"  
  
Skuld remained in a ball on the floor. Urd raised her hand, causing Skuld to float off the ground to a standing position. "Who Skuld? Who is the most powerful now?"  
  
Skuld mumbled something. The Queen looked at Skuld questioningly.  
  
"ehh?"  
  
Skuld mumbled again. The Queen walked over and grabbed Skuld by the hair and forced her to look up. Blood trickled down the side of Skuld's face from a gash in her forehead as well as from the cut from her lip. One eye was totally bloodshot.  
  
"Well Skuld? Who's the most powerful of us?"  
  
"Well......Urd.......powerwise......you are the strongest." Skuld started to smile. "But your forgetting something."  
  
The Queen looked confused. "What's that?"  
  
Skuld leaned forward as far as she could. "Never......underestimate.......SKULD." She pushed forward with the remains of her left arm, plunging it deep into the Queen's chest. The Queen let out a gasp as the metal skeleton punch through her and burst out of her back. Strength and power rapidly left the Queen. She fell to her knees, Skuld with her. She sat there for several moments, leaning against Skuld who in turn was leaning against her. Skuld whispered into her sisters ear.  
  
"I'm sorry sister."  
  
Urd whispered back, "I know. Tell Sayoko........I'm sorry......"  
  
"I will."  
  
Urd reached her arms around Skuld. "Good bye, Skuld......"  
  
Skuld put her right arm around the Queen. "Good bye, Urd."  
  
With that, Urd, the future Queen of Hell, died.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"30 seconds to complete system failure!" called out Erie.  
  
Peorth stared at the screen. Everything that could be done had been done. Now all that was left was to wait, and pray.  
  
"15 seconds."  
  
Peorth closed her eyes.  
  
"10.....9.....8.........System coming back online!"  
  
Peorth opened her eyes and stared at the screen. It confirmed what Erie had said.  
  
"What happened?" asked Peorth.  
  
"I can't explain it." said Chronos, "It's like whoever is in charge of the demon system just....turned it off."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy and the others continued to watch over Sayoko. Suddenly her body began to glow. Everyone but Belldandy stepped back. Her demon markings also began to glow, changing from red to blue. The two slashes above her forehead came together to form an elongated diamond. The glowing then faded.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Mara, "She's a......"  
  
Sayoko's eyes slowly opened, revealing that they had changed from red to blue.  
  
"What.....happened?" she asked.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us." replied Belldandy softly.  
  
Sayoko's hands went to her sides. "My......I was wounded." She slowly sat up and looked at her side, now completely healed. "What......how?"  
  
"The Queen is dead."  
  
Everyone turned to see a battered and bruised Skuld walking towards them. The remains of her left arm was coated almost to the shoulder in blood. Sayoko quickly ran to her side.  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
Skuld smiled. "Hey kiddo. Anyone ever tell you that you look like your mom?"  
  
Sayoko blushed slightly.  
  
"What happens now?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Skuld shrugged, "Without the Queen, the future has changed."  
  
"Are you going to stay?" asked Mara.  
  
"Please no." muttered Urd, "No offense, but one Skuld is enough."  
  
Skuld smiled, "No. We don't belong here. In fact......."  
  
A glow engulfed Skuld and Sayoko. Sayoko looked up at her Aunt frightened. Skuld pulled Sayoko closer to her. ".......our new future is waiting for us. See you all in about 200 years." With that, Skuld and Sayoko vanished.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sigel and Banpei watched as Skuld paced about the temple. She had heard nothing since Lind, Mara, and her future self had left to find Belldandy, Keiichi and Urd.  
  
"I'm sure everything is alright Skuld-sama." said Sigel.  
  
Skuld sighed. "I wish I could have gone with."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't. It was too dangerous."  
  
Skuld turned to see Belldandy smiling in the doorway. Skuld flew at her.  
  
"Onee-sama!" Skuld cried as she hugged her sister.  
  
"I'm alright Skuld." said Belldandy, "We all are."  
  
Skuld looked over Belldandy's shoulder to see Keiichi, Urd and Lind.  
  
"K! Urd!" Skuld leaped over and grabbed them both in a hug. Both were surprised, but soon returned the hug. After several moments, Skuld released them, then looked around.  
  
"Where's the older me and Mara?"  
  
"Mara is down in Hell." replied Lind, "She found Hild and released her from the dungeons. They are currently trying to restore hell to the way it was."  
  
"What about all those future demons?"  
  
Lind shrugged, "They vanished upon Queen Urd's death."  
  
Skuld's eyes went wide.  
  
"Your future self vanished shortly there after." Lind then turned to Belldandy. "Since there is nothing else requiring my presence, I shall depart."  
  
"Good bye Lind." said Belldandy, "Visit us soon."  
  
Lind nodded before vanishing in a gate.  
  
Later that night, Skuld was sitting on the porch looking out into the night sky. Urd came up from behind her and sat down.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Urd.  
  
"The Future." replied Skuld, "It isn't as cloudy as when this all started. I was wondering if that other future could still happen."  
  
Urd looked up into the sky. "I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Huh?" Skuld looked at Urd. "Why not? Aren't you worried that......."  
  
"Of course I am." replied Urd, "But I can't dwell on what could happen. Skuld, the future isn't set in stone. You've said so yourself, there are many possibilities. We just have to keep moving forward as we always had and hope for the best." Urd put her arm around Skuld. "So little sister...........How's Sentaro?"  
  
Skuld blushed. "He's fine."  
  
"You sure? Maybe I should pay him a visit and........."  
  
"You'd better not!" replied Skuld, "That's my job." She then blushed a deeper red when she realized what she had said.  
  
"Ooooo Little sister's growing up." said Urd with a smile, "Maybe its time for the...."  
  
Skuld's eyes widened in horror. "No....not that...anything but that!"  
  
"BIG SISTER BUST SIZE CHECK!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Skuld ran screaming about the yard while Urd chased her. From a temple window, Keiichi and Belldandy watched them run about.  
  
"The neighbors are going to complain." muttered Keiichi quietly.  
  
Belldandy just smiled, "They're used to it."  
  
"We're never going to get to sleep at this rate."  
  
Belldandy began blush, "Well.....we don't have to go to sleep yet?"  
  
Keiichi looked at Belldandy curiously. "Eh?"  
  
Belldandy leaned forward and kissed Keiichi, a deep, mind numbing, breath taking kiss. She then turned and walked towards the bed.  
  
"Come on Keiiiichi." She said in a deep throaty voice.  
  
Keiichi turned deep red. "Oh boy......"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
200 years later.  
  
Skuld and Sayoko appeared within the time machine room. The first thing Skuld noticed was Chronos, alive and well in front of the controls. She was frowning.  
  
"Sorry Skuld. Looks like it didn't........" she looked up and her expression became one of shock. "How did Sayoko get up there with you?"  
  
"Chronos?" Skuld stepped forward. It was then she noticed that she was no longer injured. In fact, her outfit had changed from black robes to red and white. Sayoko was looking curiously at her robes of blue and white. Skuld then realized a third thing. Her left arm was whole and real, not mechanical.  
  
Chronos looked at them worriedly. "Are you ok? Should I get a healer?"  
  
"No Chronos. I'll watch them."  
  
Skuld turned to see Belldandy entering the room. She was much older then the last time she had seen her, with streaks of gray in her golden hair. Belldandy turned to Chronos.  
  
"You may go."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Chronos quickly left the room.  
  
Belldandy then turned to Skuld and Sayoko. "What do you remember?"  
  
Skuld thought back and then frowned. She could remember the war with the demons, but she could also remember a life where the war didn't happen. She told Belldandy as much. Sayoko nodded.  
  
"It's the same thing with me? What's going on?"  
  
"It is because we are Goddesses of Time." replied Belldandy, "We can detect any change in the course of time. Because of the amount of time that changed, we can remember both versions."  
  
Sayoko looked at her mother worriedly, "Everything?"  
  
Belldandy looked at her daughter and nodded. "Keima, Urd, Peorth, you, me, Skuld, and Kami-sama are the only ones who know of the alternate version of history. Everyone else is oblivious to it."  
  
Sayoko looked down at the ground. "But......."  
  
Belldandy put her arm around Sayoko. "Don't worry about it. It was a different life for you." She turned to Skuld. "and you." She smiled. "Come on, Keiichi made dinner. And don't worry about the past, that's Urd's job." She left the room arm in arm with Sayoko. Skuld took one more look around the room before leaving. 


End file.
